Los Diablos
by Lyd Macan
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando una chica juega en un equipo de baloncesto? ¿Y si se convierte en la consentida de esos chicos? ¿Cuantos problemas y travesuras puede crear la chica a sus chicos? (Bella, Emmett, Carlisle, Edward, Jasper, Jacob, James)
1. Sinopsis

¿Qué pasa cuando una chica juega en un equipo de baloncesto? ¿Y si se convierte en la consentida de esos chicos? ¿Cuantos problemas y travesuras puede crear la chica a sus chicos?


	2. Saludo

Hola!

Bueno soy nueva aquí, ya que suelo ser más bien lectora en esta plataforma, pero estoy empezando a escribir una nueva historia y me gustaría compartirla con ustedes. Espero que le den una oportunidad a la historia y me digan que les parece.

Un saludo!


	3. Chapter 1

Llevo media hora mirando la hoja del examen, sin escribir nada. Pero tengo que terminarlo y largarme de este lugar en el avión. Suspiro y obligo a mi mente a concentrarse para terminarlo y con buena nota.

Quince minutos más tarde me encuentro entregándole la hoja al profesor y abandonando la clase. Sin embargo, al salir me encuentro a mi mejor amigo, apoyado en la pared y cruzado de brazos.

—Por un momento creí que no ibas a salir—me dice con una sonrisa burlona bailando en sus labios.

—Por un momento…—empiezo con su mismo tono—yo he pensado lo mismo.

—Pues, Cenicienta, es hora de irnos. Tu carruaje está esperando—dice guasón, le pongo los ojos en blanco.

—Vayamos, chico impaciente—ahora soy yo la que le mete prisa, tirándole del brazo.

—Chico impaciente no, príncipe encantador.

—Si tú eres un príncipe encantador, yo…

—¡Edward!—grita una irritante voz femenina, interrumpiéndome.

—Dime, Bárbara—se detiene de golpe y me agarra del brazo para evitar mi caída.

—¿Vas a venir a la fiesta para celebrar que acabamos?—bate sus pestañas mientras yo fulmino con la mirada a mi amigo por detenerse tan bruscamente.

—Me temo que no—me mira y luego vuelve a centrar su atención en ella—esta señorita, me tiene secuestrado.

—Es una pena—le hace un ridículo puchero, ruedo los ojos con aburrimiento.

—De hecho—sonrío lentamente mientras la idea se fragua en mi cabeza—claro que iremos. No podemos dejar al equipo a merced de tantas víboras.

—Genial—se pone de puntillas y le da un beso en la mejilla a mi amigo—nos veremos esta noche entonces.

—Seguro, contesta mirando su móvil, sonrío ampliamente, luego vuelve a centrar su atención en ella—ahora me marcho junto a esta señorita.

Se gira y me pilla sonriendo como el gato de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas. En un movimiento rápido, me sujeta de las piernas y me echa sobre su hombro como un saco de patatas.

—Príncipe encantador y una mierda—mascullo golpeando su hombro para que me deje en el suelo—eres un neandertal.

Él simplemente se ríe mientras salimos del recinto, pero en vez de dirigirse hacia el aparcamiento va hacia el gimnasio.

—¿A dónde vamos, neandertal?

—Cómo has tardado tanto en hacer el examen, llegamos tarde al último entrenamiento—me da una palmada en el culo.

—¡Oye! Controla tus manos si no quieres que te las corte—le amenazo tirándole de la oreja para darle más énfasis—y es mentira, hoy no teníamos entrenamiento.

—Me acaban de avisar mientras estábamos con Bárbara, y aprende a compórtate, diablillo—le doy de nuevo en el hombro.

—Me sé comportar…cuando es necesario.

Hago un mohín aunque sé que no puede verme, pero sonrío al pensar en mi pequeña trastada. Meto las manos en los bolsillos traseros de sus jeans y le pego un pellizco.

—¡Hey! Nada de pellizcos, aunque si tantas ganas tienes de tocarme el culo…—se encoge de hombros, sacudiéndome en el proceso—adelante.

—¡Eres un tarado!

Justo cuando le grito eso, entramos en el gimnasio y todos se nos quedan mirando. Jasper que estaba junto al entrenador suelta una carcajada seguido del resto.

—Ya te decía yo que esto estaba demasiado tranquilo—dice Jasper mientras se acerca con el entrenador.

—Es culpa de Edward, no me baja—le pego otro pellizco, con más fuerza.

—Deja de pegarme, diablillo—me sacude como si fuera un saco de patatas.

Jasper rodea a Edward para verme y rompe a reír nuevamente al comprobar como estoy. Saco una mano del bolsillo y le doy una colleja antes de que se aleja carcajeándose.

—¡Tendrías que ayudarme, mala persona!

—Lo siento, pero estás muy graciosa.

—Edward baja a la señorita, anda—le palmea el hombro y yo le lanzo un beso.

Edward me baja con cuidado de su hombro y me posa en el suelo, pero sin soltarme del todo. Me tiene retenida por los hombros.

—Déjame ir a cambiarme—me sacudo los hombros para librarme de su agarre.

—No, no, diablillo—me sonríe malicioso—antes tengo que hacer un anuncio.

—Puedes hacerlo sin mí—le refuto frunciendo el ceño, con desconfianza.

—Chicos, aquí nuestro diablillo, le ha dicho a Bárbara que estaremos en la fiesta—hace una pausa dramática—Juntos.

Se oye un coro de quejas, sobre todo por habérselo dicho a ella, la mayor cotilla del campus. _Mierda_ pienso mientras todos me fulminan con la mirada. Dejo caer la mochila y le doy el móvil a Edward, que me libera de su agarre.

—Corre, diablillo—me susurra mientras recoge mi mochila.

—Traidor—le digo antes de salir disparada hacia la puerta de salida de la cancha.

Justo cuando voy a salir, alguien entra alguien y, literalmente, colapso contra su cuerpo, pero no caigo porque consigue sujetarme a tiempo. Miro hacia arriba y descubro que es el capitán, Jake.

—¿Qué has hecho ahora, diablillo?

—¿Yo?—resoplo divertida—Nada. ¿Cómo puedes pensar tan mal?—le sonrío angelicalmente.

—Estabas huyendo como una bala y el equipo iba a ir tras de ti, así que responde.

—Le ha dicho a Bárbara que vamos a ir todos juntos a la fiesta—dice uno fulminándome con la mirada.

—Tsk, tsk—chasquea la lengua a la vez que niega con la cabeza, suelta la bolsa de deporte—Eso no está nada bien. No aprendes, diablillo.

—No hice nada, fue culpa de Edward—pongo la mejor cara de niña buena.

—Perdona, no hice nada, solo me pare con ella por educación, enana.

—Creo que te mereces un pequeño castigo por la jugarreta, ¿verdad chicos?—como todos asienten, me echa sobre su hombro tal cual saco.

—¡Bájame, no soy un saco de patatas!—pataleo, pero afianza su sujeción en mis piernas y sale del gimnasio—no puedes salir así por el campus, no conmigo.

—Claro que puedo, diablillo—me sacude como si no pesara nada—¿tienes el móvil en los bolsillos?

—Lo tiene Edward guardado.

—Perfecto porque vamos a ir a darnos un baño, hace calor—me palmea una pierna riendo.

—No hace calor, estamos en diciembre, tarado y ¡no, no, no! Por favor, Jake—suplico golpeando su espalda.

—Lo siento, diablillo. Pero nos has condenado y como el Diablo, te convertirás en un ángel caído, pero en el agua de la piscina cubierta.

—Entrenador ¿no piensa decir nada? Tenemos que entrenar—digo mientras lo busco con la mirada y jugando mi última baza.

—Solo estáis vosotros, los de primero y segundo no entrenan ya.

—Lo teníais todo planeado—exclamo cuando las piezas encajan.

—Sabíamos que harías alguna de las tuyas, por lo que pedimos la piscina—dice tan tranquilo Josh, caminando detrás de mí.

—¡Mierda! Por lo menos ayúdeme, soy la única chica entre tanta testosterona—le suplico mirándolo con una carita de cachorrito.

—Lo siento, diablillo, no puedo hacer nada.

Jake se da la vuelta fulmino a Carlisle, que solo sonríe y se encoge los hombros. Sigo protestando el resto de camino hasta la piscina, aunque la suerte es que no nos hemos cruzado con nadie. Menos mal que hoy me ha dado por llevar un top deportivo bajo la camisa por si prefería llevar la camisa abierta.

—Bueno, diablilla, es hora de pagar tu trastada.

—Me la voy a cobrar, que lo sepas, Jacob Black—le advierto clavándole un dedo en la cintura—y espero que os lo paséis bien en la fiesta.

—Claro, pero tú también irás—me levanta de su hombro, como si no pesara nada, y me coge como un bebé—Hay que llevar parejas y tú serás la nuestra.

—No. Ni loca, y menos con todos vosotros—digo sacudiendo la cabeza, frenéticamente.

—Serás la envidia de todas—dice Peter, sonriendo socarrón—además tendrás a 10 chicos guapos como tus acompañantes.

—Acompañantes… ¡ja! Eso no hay quien se lo crea. Más bien como guardaespaldas o matones—me cruzo de brazos, farfullando por lo bajo.

—También. Aunque eso lo consideran las chicas caliente.

Pongo los ojos en blanco y antes de poder responder, Jake salta al agua. Estalla en carcajadas al verme chorreando, le doy un puñetazo en el hombro antes de salirme de la piscina. Estrujo mi camisa, viendo que es una causa perdida me la quito y me quedo con el top. La lanzo con fuerza al banco, donde sé que no se mojara…mucho más.

—¡Si quieres seguir desnudándote, por nosotros no te cortes!—grita Josh, riendo.

—Venga diablilla, no te enfades conmigo—me dice Jasper mientras me abraza por la espalda—sabes que estamos de broma y que lo que has hecho ha sido una jugarreta.

—Primero, os la debía por lo de la discoteca—me suelto y lo encaro—y segundo ¡no me voy a desnudar!—le grito a Josh.

—Solo te protegimos de ese capullo—se encoge de hombros y se oye el murmuro de asentimiento de los demás.

Oigo unos pasos rápidos a mi espalda, provenientes de la entrada y al girarme me quedo con la boca abierta. Carlisle corre en mi dirección, el jodido está bastante bien, se nota que entrena mucho para mantenerse en forma. Lo gracioso es que solo tiene 4 años más que nosotros.

Solo me da tiempo a engancharme a él, como si fuera un salvavidas, brazos enrollados en su cuello y piernas en su cintura; cuando me coge en brazos. En cuestión de segundos he caído al agua y salido a la superficie, enganchada como un koala a Carlisle y jadeando en busca de aire, mientras mi corazón late desbocado del sobresalto.

—¡Vaya, Carlisle, sí que estás en forma!—suelta guasón Toby.

—Yo que pensaba que nos mandaba a correr porque él no podía—bromea Edward cerca.

—No os enteráis, chicos—Jsaper sacude la cabeza, divertido como si fuera algo obvio—se ha estado reservando para algún momento parecido a este y sorprender a nuestra diablita, por falta de más chicas.

—Te respondería una bordería, pero no me he recuperado del susto—le suelto, mirándolo—aunque por ahora me quedo con el entrenador—le doy mi sonrisa torcida acompañada de un sonrisa maliciosa.

Cierro los ojos y vuelvo a apoyar la cabeza en el hombro de Carlisle con una sonrisilla en mi cara. Él aprieta los brazos en torno a mí y me da unos golpecitos con el dedo en la cintura.

—¿No te dan pena?

—Ni un poquito—le respondo en un susurro—Alguien tiene que bajarles un poco su gran ego.

—El apodo te viene como anillo al dedo—suelta una carcajada.

—Lo sé…—antes de completar la frase otros brazos me atrapan—¡Oye!

—Él te ha acaparado ya mucho rato. Ahora nos toca a nosotros—dice Josh, quién me ha quitado de los brazos de Carlisle.

Durante la siguiente hora, estuvimos de broma y a ratos pasándome como si fuera un balón o algo por el estilo, a pesar de mis protestas. Misteriosamente, todos tienen un bañador para ponerse y también yo, así que mis _queridos amigos_ ya tenían todo planeado y solo han usado lo otro de excusa. Me divierto bastante con ellos, me tratan como a uno más y nos gastamos bromas, aunque algunas no tienen ningún sentido.

—¡Vamos a darle un abrazo de testosterona a nuestra diablilla!—sugiera Carlisle junto a Jasper, mientras sonríen como niños antes de hacer una trastada.

—¡No! ¡Sí!—gritamos todos a la vez.

Todos se aproximan nadando y cuando están a punto de dar un gran abrazo me hundo. Escapo buceando hasta el bordillo de la piscina. Respiro aliviada hasta que unos brazos me rodean por la espalda, sobresaltándome.

—Veo que te has escaqueado, diablilla—me tranquilizo al saber que es Edward.

—Sí, era demasiado músculo para mi pequeño cuerpo—me giro y lo abrazo de pies y manos.

—De pequeño tiene poco aunque comparado con nosotros…sí, eres una renacuaja.

—Renacuaja tu…—me tapa la boca no entiendose lo que digo.

—Eso no es para nada pequeña, aunque si quieres podemos comprobarlo, pequeña incitadora y bribona—me atrapa entre la pared de la piscina y su cuerpo.

—También puedo darte una patada y verás—sonrío lenta, maliciosa y juguetonamente.

—Pero para mí no es placentera—me presiona más, confirmando su punto.

—¡Socorro! Me quiere violar—grito de pronto, antes de solar una risilla.

Todos se giran sobresaltados por mi grito, luego comienzan a acercarse, lentamente, hasta pararse a un par de metros nuestra. Se cruzan de brazos enarcando una ceja y se nos quedan mirando.

—¿No vais a ayudarme?

—Preferimos mirar—dicen divertidos, sin moverse—además, huiste de nuestro abrazo.

—¡Pervertidos!—exclamo con fingido enfado.

Tras eso, seguimos haciendo el tonto en la piscina hasta que consigo escaquearme y vestirme. Ellos siguen a lo suyo por lo que ninguno nota mi ausencia en ella hasta que llego a la puerta de salida.

—¡Chicos, pasadlo genial esta noche!—les grito y salgo corriendo hacia el aparcamiento.

Una vez en mi coche estallo en carcajadas al imaginar la cara que van a poner esta noche cuando vayan al baile. Porque yo tengo claro que ni loca pienso ir allí, prefiero quedarme en casa. El camino hacia mi hogar lo paso escuchando música.

 _Horas más tarde…_

De pronto, suena el timbre de mi casa, miro la hora extrañada ya que no espero a nadie a las once de la noche. Abro la puerta y me quedo con la boca abierta, literalmente. En mi puerta están mis compañeros de equipo con sus trajes y una sonrisa que no augura nada bueno.

—¿Qué hacéis aquí?

—Hemos venido a por ti, diablillo—me guiña un ojo Carlisle—Sabíamos que no ibas a venir por voluntad propia.

—¿Cómo podéis decir eso? Estaba arreglándome.

—Mentira, nos ha dicho tu madre que no pensabas ir—me lleva la contraria mi _querido amigo_.

—¿Cuándo has hablado con mi madre?

—Después de tu irte y además estás en pijama.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Qué, cómo por qué?—se cachondea Josh haciendo una mueca.

—¡Está bien! No pensaba ir a la dichosa fiesta de Navidad, ¿contentos?

—Perfecto—dice un sonriente Carlisle—ahora toca que el diablo se vista de Prada—todos comienzan a reír por la broma y la alusión a la película.

Suspirando me echo a un lado y entran los nueves a mi casa, junto con una chica que trae un maletín. Cierro la puerta y me giro para ver el panorama. Nueve chicos enormes sentados en mi sofá mirándome fijamente, igual que la chica. Parece la mafia o una panda de matones a sueldo.

—¿Y ahora qué?

—Ahora vas a acompañar a esta chica hasta tu cuarto, vas a dejar que te maquille y peine para después colocarte un vestido y a la fiesta—me informa Jake, desbotonándose la chaqueta.

—Tu madre nos ha dado carta blanca para hacer lo que sea y que vengas a la fiesta, guapa—dice Edward, adelantándose a mi pregunta.

Suspirando derrotada le indico a la chica que me siga. Si mi madre, la muy traidora, les ha dado carta blanca no puedo hacer nada.

Unas horas más tarde, maquillada peinada y con un impresionante vestido, que ha traído la muchacha, resulta que es hija de una amiga de mamá; salgo de la habitación. Me paro en lo alto de las escaleras, me da vergüenza que me vean con vestido. Como no soy una cobarde, empiezo el descenso, lento, para no caerme.

Al llegar abajo, todos tienen sus chaquetas puestas, están bien arreglados y me están esperando de pie. Doy un paso hacia ellos y se me quedan mirando fijamente. Casi intimidan, casi.

—Esto… ¿podéis dejar de mirarme así?

—Tú no eres nuestro diablillo—masculla alguno por lo bajo, pero lo suficiente alto como para enterarme.

—Oh, claro que lo soy—sonrío maliciosa—solo que la versión mejorada. Un Ángel Caído.


	4. Chapter 2

El trayecto en limusina se pasa bastante entretenido, ellos cachondeándose de mí y yo bebiendo champan. Yo sabía que si me ponía un vestido esto iba a pasar pero bueno, técnicamente me han obligado, no ha sido por gusto.

—Bueno, diablillo, ¿cuántos van a caer ante tus encantos y nuevo aspecto?

—¿Enserio vas a apostar?—le sonrío burlona a uno de mis amigos.

—Es bastante simple: Ninguno—dice tan tranquilo Edward antes de beber de su copa.

—Das por sentado muchas cosas, querido amigo—río bajito—alguna se acercará durante la primera hora.

—Apostemos 20$ cada uno—salta Carlisle de pronto.

—Trato hecho. Seré más rica esta noche—les guiño un ojo, sonriendo.

Llegamos a la fiesta pocos minutos después de hacer la apuesta. Todos bajan, dejándome a mí la última, para luego ayudarme a salir. Que caballerosos son cuando les interesa. Luego se ponen todos a mi alrededor, pongo los ojos en blanco ya que son peores que tener hermanos mayores.

Nada más entrar, los más próximos se nos quedan mirando, siendo el centro de las miradas. Resoplo molesta y mascullo lo suficiente alto para que se enteren:

—¿No saben bailar?

Los chicos se carcajean y nos vamos moviendo hasta llegar a la barra, donde nos pedimos unas bebidas. Mientras charlan entre ellos, me escabullo entre la gente hasta la pista de baile, ya que me han obligado a venir, por lo menos ganaré la apuesta.

Bailo a mi bola un largo rato, algunas chicas se acercan y bailamos en grupo, las conozco de clase pero tampoco es que tenga mucha relación con ellas. Algunos chicos se acercan, me sonríen, pero rápidamente se apartan y bailan con las chicas del grupo por lo que a intervalos bailo sola.

Me da por mirar hacia donde están o estaban mis amigos y todos me están mirando fijamente y fulminando a los chicos de mi alrededor. Camino hacia ellos al ritmo de la música, con una sonrisa angelical bailando en mi cara.

—¿Por qué no dejáis que ningún tío se me acerque? ¡IDIOTAS!—les digo cuando llego a su altura—Que vosotros bien que dejáis que se os acerquen tías.

—Tú lo has dicho, solo se acercan—uno de ellos me guiña un ojo divertido.

—Esto lo estáis haciendo como venganza—achico los ojos, fulminándolos con la mirada.

—Técnicamente…

—Solo es una forma de divertirnos a tu costa, querida—ríe Emmett.

Justo cuando iba a soltarle una respuesta de las mías, algo me empuja y me aparta bruscamente. Me giro hacia quien ha sido el causante y descubro a Bárbara y sus dos amiguitas. Buag. Menos mal que Emmett ha evitado que caiga al suelo.

—Hola, chicos. Pensábamos que al final no ibais a venir—le dice, coqueteándoles mientras sus amigas sueltan risillas.

—Bueno, teníamos que pasar por cierta dama que se había retrasado—me tiende una mano Toby para acercarme.

—Ella podría haber venido cuando acabara, ¿verdad chicas?—le pregunta a sus amigas y éstas asienten como tontas.

—Lo dudo mucho, teníamos su vestido—interviene Josh.

—¿Qué hacíais vosotros con eso?

—Ella eligió nuestro atuendo y nosotros el de ella—me abraza y me da un beso en la cabeza.

—Lo dicho, ahora si nos disculpas…—salgo de los brazos de él y tiro de su mano hacia la pista—nos vamos a bailar.

Sin perder el tiempo, Josh y yo nos colamos entre la gente y comenzamos a bailar. Segundos o minutos después se une el resto de amigos, formando un circulo. Hacen caras raras mientras bailan, provocando que estallemos en carcajadas.

Durante nueve canciones, bailamos sin parar, me van rulando, como si fuera una bailarina de ballet, para ir bailando con cada uno. Cuando me canso de bailar me escabullo aprovechando que están bailando con un grupo de chicas y me dirijo hacia la barra. Necesito un trago, tengo la garganta seca de tanto bailar y con la cantidad de gente que hay bailando me siento un poco agobiada.

Una vez con el refresco en la mano, decido quedarme en la barra y descansar un poco. Me están empezando a doler los pies por culpa de estos tacones. Bebo tranquilamente cuando una molesta e irritante voz femenina, interrumpe mi tranquilidad.

—Parece que ya te has cansado de tus guardaespaldas.

—Lárgate, Bárbara. Búscate a otra a la que joder la noche—le respondo aburrida y sin molestarme en mirarla.

—No sé qué ven en ti. Ni te molestas en arreglarte… pareces una de ellos—puedo imaginar su cara de asco mientras dice eso—Aunque claro, seguramente seas buena en la cama y por eso te siguen tanto. Es lo que hacen las putas.

Me giro lentamente hacia ella, todo el cuerpo, y clavo mi mirada en la suya. Sus ojos se amplían, echa su cuerpo hacia atrás al mirarme.

—No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso, Barb—digo con falsa tranquilidad mientras me incorporo.

Soy bastante alta con estos tacones, más que ella. Pero da igual porque aunque vaya plana soy mayor que Bárbara, por lo que consigo intimidarla.

—Créelo, es verdad. Eres una puta—levanta la barbilla—por eso siempre estás con los chicos o tal vez eres lesbiana pero no quieres decirlo y te escondes tras ellos.

—Bueno por lo menos yo los tengo para mí y no me han rechazado… ¿cuántas? ¿Cinco?—le sonrío con malicia—Como Edward contigo.

—¡Zorra!—alza la mano dispuesta a golpearme pero otra, más grande, la sujeta.

—Basta, Bárbara—dice la voz de mi mejor amigo—para esto de una vez.

—No sé cómo no puedes ver que ella es una puta y que se está tirando a todo el equipo, incluso al entrenador.

—Tal vez nos guste las orgías, lista—salta mosqueado Jake.

—Basta todos—dice Carlisle y mira fijamente a ella—Esas acusaciones son muy graves, estas difamándome.

Quiero intervenir pero me mantienen sujeta por los hombros y obligada a quedarme sentada en mi asiento. Giro la cabeza y descubro que es Jake, aunque su expresión amigable ha sido sustituida por una de molestia, incluso diría que de enfado.

Miro a la pista y veo que el resto de nuestros amigos están atentos a la situación aunque bailan para no llamar la atención sobre nosotros.

—¿Qué pasa, diablita? ¿No te sabes defender solita y tienen que venir a salvarte?—dice ella liberando su mano del agarre de Edward.

—Claro que puede—interviene Jake—pero si lo hiciera, tú acabarías con una nariz rota porque nadie la llama puta y menos alguien tan insignificante como tú. No la conoces, ni sabes la naturaleza de nuestra relación con ella—su voz me pone el pelo de punta, nunca lo he visto tan serio, da _miedo_ —Así que te aconsejo que te marches y dejes de infundir rumores sobre nuestra amiga porque entonces te denunciare ante el rector de la universidad.

—Dudo que crean a un alumno. Seria tu palabra contra la mía—sonríe creyéndose victoriosa. Ilusa.

—Pero a mí sí—interviene Carlisle, retándola con la mirada—además de a todo el equipo.

—Te recomiendo que hagas caso a mis chicos—comento con tono aburrido—Si fueras mejor persona a lo mejor encontrarías alguien que se fijara en ti—le digo antes de que se aleje.

—Seguro—masculla antes de perderse entre la gente.

Suspiro aliviada de que se haya marchado y deje de montar numeritos para llamar la atención. Pongo los ojos en blanco ante su niñería, no la soporto pero se ha empeñado en amargarme la universidad.

—No me hacía falta vuestra ayuda.

—Nos daba mala espina—me palmea la pierna, Carlisle—desapareciste y luego vimos como ella se acercaba a la barra, aunque tenía bebida en la mano.

—Bueno… también oímos algo de lo que le dijiste y decidimos intervenir—dice Jasper, aun serio.

—Así que de nada, diablita—añade Jake.

—Gracias—digo antes de levantarme.

Sin darles tiempo a reaccionar, me vuelvo a perder entre la gente, pero esta vez, mi destino es la salida de la discoteca. Ha sido una mala idea venir, mi madre no debería haber aplazado mi vuelvo hasta mañana por la tarde. Me apetece bastante irme a la nieve igual que a Edward. Somos los chicos nieve, como nos apodan nuestros padres.

Al estar fuera, sin chaqueta, me da frío así que me abrazo a mí misma. Hay un par de personas fumando y charlando, se ve que también necesitaban salir de ese asfixiante lugar. De pronto, alguien me coloca una chaqueta sobre los hombros, me giro bruscamente y descubro a Edward, pero está serio, preocupado.

Sin decir nada, me abraza, un cálido abrazo que me reconforta. Me siento segura en sus brazos, protegida, como si siguiera siendo esa niña pequeña que adoraba jugar al escondite porque nunca la encontraban.

—Anda un abrazo, yo también quiero.

Antes de que pueda apartarme, se unen ocho personas más a nuestro no tan pequeño abrazo.

—Te queremos Bella—me siento querida por ellos.

A las cinco de la mañana, la limusina vuelve a recogernos y nos deja en mi casa. Se van a quedar a dormir aquí y luego desayunaremos todos juntos. Menos mal que la casa cuenta con cinco habitaciones y cabemos todos sino más de uno tendría que dormir en el sofá del salón.

Nada más entrar por la puerta, me quito los tacones y los tiro para cualquier dirección, provocando las carcajadas de mis compañeros.

—Cabrones, poneros vosotros esos zapatos durante horas y luego me decís si no haríais lo mismo—digo mientras me dejo caer de espaldas en el sofá—me duelen los pies.

—Ve a ponerte cómoda, nosotros nos iremos organizando y haremos algo calentito para beber antes de ir a la cama—me tiende la mano Peter—espéranos arriba.

—Como ordene, mi Capitán—le hago un saludo militar y salgo corriendo hacia las escaleras.

En mi cuarto busco mi pijama y me voy al baño donde me doy una rápida ducha y me quito el maquillaje. Después de salir despejada, haberme puesto el pijama, salgo a mi cuarto donde están los ocho… ¿en pijama?

—¿Eso es vuestro pijama?

—Bueno, no a todos nos estaban bien las camisetas de Edward, así que dormimos de esta manera—me mira fijamente—aunque es injusto.

—¿Por?—enarco una ceja, retando a James a decir la tontería del día.

—Nosotros sin camiseta y tú con ella—sacude la cabeza con exagerado dramatismo.

Pongo los ojos en blanco y saco de mi armario nueve paquetes y se los voy lanzando pero me doy cuenta de que falta alguien. Alcanzan los paquetes como pueden aunque alguno que otro les da en el estómago.

—Son vuestros regalos de Navidad, espero que os gusten.

Todos se quedan mirándome con cara rara, como si estuviera loca. Pongo los ojos en blanco y a Edward le quito la suya y la abro.

—¡Sois unos idiotas desconfiados!—gruño, poniendo los ojos en blanco—es una camiseta con la foto de todos.

—¡Ooh!—exclaman todos abriendo sus regalos—Que detalle tan cursi, diablita. Mereces un abrazo grupal.

—¡No!—pero no hay manera de evitar—Ojalá Ali estuviera aquí, me ayudaría a librarme de vosotros.

—Ella también se perdería en nuestro abrazo.

—Ahora no te puedes quejar, diablita. Todos llevamos camisetas—dice Christian, poniéndose su camiseta nueva.

—Sí, uf, menos mal—suspiro de alivio, falsamente—Porque estabais todos demasiado follables y pensaba violaros esta noche/mañana—digo sarcástica.

—Bueno, yo te dejo que me violes, diablilla—me abraza por la espalda, Christian—o tal vez…seas tú la presa—me susurra en el oído.

—No, no, no—lo aparto de un empujón—iros todos a dormir a vuestros cuartos.

—¿Por qué no montamos una cama enorme, de colchones, en el salón y dormimos todos juntos?—sugiere Emmett, con una sonrisa enorme.

—No es mala idea—los miro pensativa—¿Dónde está Carlisle?

—Abajo. Dijo que ahora subía, estaba haciendo su cama—me mira burlón Jasper—duerme en el sofá.

—Bajad alguno a decirle que va a tener compañía—los señalo a todos—la mitad bajad los colchones, la otra mitad moved los muebles.

—Como ordene, mi Capitán—adoptan una pose militar.

—Fuera coñas. Los más musculosos se encargan de mover los muebles, lo demás nos encargamos de bajar los colchones.

Todos nos ponemos a trabajar entre bromas e intentos de caídas por la escalera. Yo he dirigido más que ayudado, pero por una vez me aprovecho de ser la única chica entre un grupo de grandes y fuertes chicos.

Entro a mi habitación, es el único colchón que queda por bajar, así que imagino que vendrán ahora a por él. De pronto, alguien me levanta del suelo y me coloca sobre un hombro, sin poder evitarlo. Me ha pillado de sorpresa. Edward sale con mi colchón y Jasper con las sábanas y la colcha.

—¡Bajadme!

—Shh—me dicen, dándome en la pierna.

Cuando llegamos abajo, y Emmett me deja en el suelo, me quedo flipando con el nuevo look del salón, la verdad que no parece el mismo. Tiene un aire a un harén, ya que los chicos ya están allí sentados, con una sonrisa orgullosa en sus rostros.

Sin pensarlo mucho, salgo corriendo y pego un salto, cayendo en los colchones, en el medio de los chicos. Se me quedan mirando asombrados y luego empiezan a reír a carcajadas ante la locura que he hecho. Ya es algo normal en mí.

—Quiero mi cola cao calentito—digo con una pequeña sonrisa.

—No has hecho nada para merecerlo…

—Técnicamente solo dar órdenes— le completa Jasper a Edward.

—Mis pies están reventados de los tacones—hago un puchero—No es mi culpa. Además no hacía falta mi ayuda, realmente.

—Ahí tiene un punto—interviene Carlisle, dándome una taza—es la única chica, se tiene que aprovechar alguna vez.

Al final todos nos tomamos un café, chocolate o cola cao, como yo, calentito. Me da por mirar hacia la ventana y veo que está nevando. ¡Adoro la nieve! Me levanto de un salto y tras coger una chaqueta, corro al jardín, saliendo por la puerta de la cocina.

Cierro los ojos y siento como los copos mojan mi cara, pero no me importa. Es… refrescante. Siento como los chicos me observan desde la puerta. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se siente como un hogar.

Al final me han obligado a entrar dentro y darme una ducha, ya que al salir se me ha olvidado coger unos zapatos. El resultado ha sido que estoy calada hasta los huesos. Aunque después de la ducha me he quedado como nueva, me ha dado un bajón, estoy muy cansada.

He vuelto al salón y me he tumbado en medio de todos, y me han tapado hasta las orejas para que no se me escapara el calor de la ducha. Son como ositos adorables pero con el aspecto de armarios empotrados.

—Sois muy adorables—murmuro entre bostezos.

—Lo sabemos, pero tienes que guardarnos el secreto—me dice Edward, acariciando mi pelo, sabiendo que es mi punto débil.

—Acostaros, no quiero…no quiero dormir y vosotros no.

—Descansa, pequeña—murmura Jake, cerca de mí, aunque tengo los ojos cerrados de cansancio—Edward y yo dormimos a tu lado, al igual que el resto del equipo.

—Dulces…sueños…—murmuro antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.


	5. Capítulo 3

**La historia es mía, pero los personajes son de S. Meyer.**

 **¡Disfruten la lectura!**

A la mañana siguiente me despierto con un peso sobre mi espalda, no es molesto pero si ya estoy un poco desorientada, eso me desconcierta más todavía. Levanto un poco la cabeza para ver, y descubro a todos mis chicos durmiendo y que tengo el brazo de Jake encima.

Tienen una pinta adorable, una pena que no tenga aquí mi móvil porque les haría una foto. Estiro el brazo, pero no está Edward, su sitio está frío. Vuelvo a mirar el brazo de Jake y sonrío divertida, me tiene retenida. Me remuevo para salir, pero más afianza su agarre sobre mí, impidiendo que salga. Gruño frustrada.

—¿A dónde vas tan temprano?

—Necesito ir al baño y a beber agua. Tengo la boca seca, Jake—le susurro, para no despertar a los demás.

—Está bien—bosteza, quita mi brazo lentamente—Dile a Edward que mueva su culo devuelta, que hace una hora que dijo que iba al baño.

—Lo haré. Descansa—le doy un beso en la frente.

Me salgo del lio de sabanas, voy a la cocina y está vacía por lo que subo a la segunda planta que es donde puede estar. Ahí se oye una ducha funcionando, así que sigo el sonido que me lleva hasta el cuarto de Edward. Entro y me siento en un sillón a esperarlo.

Mientras espero a que el señorito salga de la ducha, miro la hora y me sorprendo al ver que son la una de la tarde. He pensado que sería más tarde. De pronto, oigo como el agua de la ducha se corta. Le queda poco dentro del baño _je je je_.

Me tumbo en el sillón con los pies colgando de un lado del sillón y la cabeza por el otro. Cierro los ojos y espero a que salga para darle un pequeño o gran susto, depende de cómo reaccione.

Abro un poco los ojos, veo cómo sale del baño, secándose la cabeza con una toalla, por lo que cuando levanta la cabeza y me ve…

—¡Buu!

—¡Chloe!—exclama dando un brinco.

—Objetivo cumplido—digo, sentándome normal y sonriendo angelicalmente.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Tendrías que estar dormida abajo junto a los demás—me da con la toalla en la pierna—no espiando a chicos mientras se duchan.

—Perdone, usted—me levanto, encarándolo, bueno intentándolo ya que es más alto que yo—No lo estaba espiando, solo esperando a que el señorito se terminara de duchar después de una hora aquí.

—He salido a correr media hora, como comprenderás no iba a volver a la cama todo sudado—me dicen poniéndose el pantalón del pijama, ha salido de la ducha en ropa interior.

—Solo a ti se te ocurre semejante locura—sacudo la cabeza con una sonrisa.

—Anda, bajemos. Quiero dormir, aunque sea, una hora más—tira de mi mano.

—Voy, voy. No metas prisa ahora.

De pronto, mientras bajamos por las escaleras, una pequeña idea se va formando en mi cabeza a la vez que inconscientemente sonrío. Edward se me queda mirando con cara rara pero luego pone los ojos en blanco.

—¿Qué tramas ahora?—nos para en mitad de las escaleras.

—¿Qué tan borracho estaba ayer Drake?—le respondo con otra pregunta.

—Más que los demás.

—Perfecto—sonrío como el gato de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas—Vamos querido amigo.

Llegamos hasta el salón, donde todos siguen dormidos, pero Jake se ha apropiado de un poco más de mi espacio. Me viene perfecto para mi pequeño plan, que me va a producir muchas risas cuando él despierte.

Recuerdo haber dejado el bolso por aquí, lo busco con la mirada hasta encontrarlo encima de la mesa. Una vez que lo encuentro voy y saco el pintalabios. Me pinto los labios y lo vuelvo a dejar en su sitio. Luego le indico a Edward que vayamos para la cama, me mira desconfiado pero solo me limito a indicarle con la mirada que mi víctima no es él, sino Jake.

—Descansa, Ethan. Esta noche tenemos que coger un vuelo—susurro cuando nos acostamos en nuestras camas.

Viendo que Drake está profundamente dormido, me acomodo a su lado como puedo y le lleno toda la cara de besos, marcándole el pintalabios, hasta que se queda seco y ya no deja marcas. De pronto, me abraza y quedo semiencima de él. Una sonrisa burlona se dibuja en mi cara, ahora me voy a vengar de lo lindo por lo de la piscina.

Enredo mis piernas entre las suyas y apoyo la cabeza en su pecho. Suspiro cómoda, creo que el rato que vaya a dormir lo voy a hacer muy bien, estoy muy a gusto. Casi tanto como cuando duermo con mi peluche, solo que mi amigo es mucho más grande.

Me despierto desorientada cuando noto movimiento a mi alrededor. Me remuevo un poco intentando volver a dormir, pero mi colchón se mueve bajo mi cuerpo. Gruño, palpo el colchón y me doy cuenta que estoy totalmente sobre mi amigo. Ups.

Abro un ojo y lo veo mirándome confuso, le dedico una somnolienta sonrisa y me acomodo para volver a seguir durmiendo.

—¿Diablita?—pregunta alguien—¿ Qué haces durmiendo sobre Jake?

—Esta noche se ha puesto muy cariñoso…—me muerdo el labio, sonriendo, y abro los ojos—como no dejaba que me moviera, lo he usado de cama. ¡Es muy cómodo!

—¿Por eso… las marcas de pintalabios?

—Como os he dicho…—miro de soslayo a Jake, está más blanco que la pared—nos pusimos cariñosos.

Caigo de pronto sobre el colchón y antes de poder reaccionar tengo a Jake sobre mí, serio y algo más que no consigo descifrar. Aunque estoy casi segura que serán problemas.

—Diablita…

—Creo que será mejor que los dejemos hablar a solas. Vayamos a la cocina para ver que comemos—sugiere Carlisle, y parece que están todos de acuerdo porque oigo como se cierra la puerta de salón.

—¿Pasa algo, Jake?—le pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Qué demonios ha pasado esta noche?

—Llegamos aquí, te di esa camiseta, como regalo de Navidad, todos tienen una; luego acordamos dormir todos juntos aquí—me encojo de hombros—querías que durmiera a tu lado.

—No recuerdo haber bebido tanto—me mira desconfiado y acerca su cara a la mía—¿nos besamos? ¿Te besé?

—Creo que tu cara y cuello te pueden dar una respuesta.

Se levanta de la cama, aprovecho para sentarme, y se mira en el reflejo de la televisión que está al lado nuestra. Está descolocado, me da un poco de pena, pero ya no puedo parar la broma. Luego me mira a mí, bueno más bien se queda mirando fijamente mis labios.

—Lo siento, Bella, yo…

—Para el carro, cariño—salto al colchón de su lado y le pongo un dedo en los labios—No pasa nada, no vamos a cambiar. Solo ha sido cosa del alcohol. Todo está bien. ¿Ok? ¿Me has entendido?

—Está bien—me abraza, y por una vez soy yo más alta.

—Sienta bien ser por una vez la alta que da el abrazo—suelto una risilla.

—Claro, pero te dura poco. Tengo hambre y espero que éstos hayan averiguado algo para comer—me dice mientras me coge y yo me engancho en él.

—Espero no pesar mucho—digo, escondiendo la cabeza en su cuello.

—Para lo alta que eres, pesas bastante poco—me da un beso en la cabeza y entramos en la cocina.

—¿Qué hay de comer?—saco la cabeza y sonrío.

—Hemos encargado pizzas, estarán al llegar—dice Emmett, sonriendo como un niño pequeño.

—¿Habéis aclarado todo?

—Sí. Le he dicho que lo que pase borracho, ahí se queda—les guiño un ojo.

En ese momento suena el timbre y la mirada de Emmett se ilumina mientras murmura _PIZZA_. Sacudo la cabeza sonriendo, divertida, y me dicen que ellos salen a por la pizza, bueno uno de ellos. Según ellos el repartidor será un adolescente salido. Demasiado cliché. Mientras ellos debaten, me bajo de Jake y voy al salón a por el monedero. No hay que hacer esperar al repartidor en la puerta.

Abro la puerta y maldigo interiormente mi suerte. Los chicos han acertado con su cliché, es un muchacho de instituto. Carraspeo para llamar su atención, pero tarda un poco en reaccionar, así que resoplando me cruzo de brazos.

—Perdone—se disculpa, sonrojándose—Aquí tiene las seis pizzas familiares que ha pedido y…

—Cariño, ¿por qué tardas tanto?—aparece Jake, sin camiseta, y le coge unas cuantas cajas al chico.

—Tenemos hambre, amor—coge otras cajas James, con la misma poca ropa que Jake, ante mi asombro.

—Nosotros también, guapa—sacan la cabeza los demás, abro la boca de la sorpresa, y fulminan al muchacho.

—Gracias por la comida, quédate con el cambio—le digo al pobre muchacho, una vez recuperada de la sorpresa, brindándole una sonrisa amistosa.

—A…adiós—tartamudea antes de irse casi corriendo.

Unas manos me levantan y me meten dentro, como si no tuviera manos para cerrar la puerta ni pies para entrar en la casa.

—Te dijimos que no salieras así.

—El día que os haga caso, en mi casa… preocuparos. Además habéis asustado al pobre muchacho, ahora todo el barrio pensara que monto orgias en mi casa o tengo un harén—refunfuño mosqueada.

—Nosotros te lo advertimos. Ese chico te estaba incomodando—Alega Carlisle, abriendo las cajas en la mesa del comedor.

Resoplo pero no digo nada, demasiada testosterona alrededor como para intentar que entren en razón. Me limito a ayudar con las pizzas cuando me tienden un corta pizza, aunque veo una barbaridad de comida.

—Demasiadas pizzas.

—Hoy tenemos vía libre—se encoge de hombros Kellan—Además somos chicos grandes y necesitamos comida.

Me encojo de hombros y me echo en un plato tres trozos grandes y me siento en el sofá más cercano, creo que con eso tendré bastante. Son unos brutos sobreprotectores a los que les he cogido cariño en estos tres años de universidad, me va a dar pena pasar las vacaciones sin ellos. Sin embargo, lo voy a pasar de fábula con la nieve, y las bromas a Ethan, también viene.

Me sobresalto cuando noto un peso a mi lado, se ve que he estado muy perdida en mis pensamientos que no me he dado cuenta de que alguien se va a sentar a mi lado.

—¿Qué te tiene tan seria?—pregunta Peter.

—Nada, solo pensando que en cuatro horas tengo que coger junto a Edward un vuelo—lo miro ilusionada—rumbo a la nieve.

—Eso me ha comentado—me abraza un poco—aunque también que estás triste por no pasar las navidades con tus padres.

—Estoy acostumbrada. Desde que estoy en la universidad tengo suerte si los veo un mes en verano—muerdo la pizza para no tener que contestar y que se note la tristeza.

—Por eso somos tu familia postiza, pero aunque no podamos ir con vosotros sabes que vamos a estar en contacto—me da una palmada en el hombro—voy a ayudar a recoger, termina de comer.

En ese momento me doy cuenta de que todos han acabado de comer y están recogiendo y guardando las sobras, así como yo tengo la comida casi entera. Normalmente acabo antes que ellos.

Me queda un trozo, pero no tengo muchas ganas y prefiero ayudarles a recoger, contra más seamos antes acabamos.

—Termina de comer, Bella—me ordena Ethan—no has comido desde ayer.

Mascullo un par de cosas nada agradables en contra de él, solo me llama por mi nombre para ordenarme o regañarme. Ni que fuera una niña chica. Termino de comer rápido y limpio mi plato, ya que los otros ya los han limpiado ellos y han desaparecido.

Vuelvo al salón secándome las manos en un trapo pero tampoco hay nadie allí. Frunzo el ceño y suspiro, imagino que habrán ido a cambiarse. Ya no queda nada del desastre que montamos anoche, vuelve a tener la apariencia normal de un salón, aunque sus chaquetas se pueden ver sobre un sillón y en la percha. Parece un hogar ahora.

Subo a mi habitación, donde compruebo una última vez que tengo todo guardado en la maleta y que no se me olvida, aunque seguro que algo dejo atrás. Busco en el armario unos jeans normales y una sudadera azul (tengo complejo de pitufo) y mis botines. Informal y cómodo para salir de viaje.

Me hago una coleta, no tengo ganas de andar peinándome. Dejo mi habitación y mi baño ordenado y tras coger la maleta bajo hacia el salón donde me esperan todos. Me quedo quieta en el último escalón de la impresión. Están todos de pie, algunos apoyados en los sofás, pero todos vestidos con sus trajes de anoche y unas gafas de sol colgadas de la camisa.

Sin poderlo evitar suelto una carcajada, parecen sacados de una película de la mafia o de espías, se miran entre ellos y se unen a mis risas.

—Me habéis asustado, no sabía dónde estabais—les reprocho con una sonrisa.

—Estábamos vistiéndonos y ayudando a Edward con su maleta. Es un indeciso—dice Christian sonriendo divertido—vamos a llevaros al aeropuerto.

—Os voy a echar de menos estas semanas. Sois mi familia.

—Esto va a estar muy tranquilo, por fin algo de paz—dice Tony, tono guasón.

Después de eso, nos repartimos en dos coches para ir al aeropuerto. Los chicos se quedan este año aquí, han decidido no visitar a sus familias esta vez. En teoría iba a estar yo con la mía y la de Edward, pero como siempre mis padres me han vuelto a dejar colgada y con muchos regalos para compensar su ausencia.

La novedad este año es que solo somos Edward y yo, ya que sus padres no pueden. No tengo muy claro a donde vamos, porque en teoría es una sorpresa de mis padres, preparada desde hace meses. Lo único que sé, es que va a haber nieve.

Conforme nos vamos acercando al aeropuerto, mi estado de ánimo va decayendo, porque aunque me hace mucha ilusión pasar unas navidades con mi mejor amigo, con nieve de por medio, dejamos al resto atrás. Mis amigos no me pueden acompañar mucho, ya que más allá de los controles no les dejan.

Es graciosa la reacción de la gente cuando llegamos y entramos en la terminal. Todos llevan a propósito las gafas de sol puestas y caminan alrededor de Ethan y mío. A pesar de estar charlando con nosotros y de broma, sonriendo o riendo, la gente se les queda mirando.

Al llegar a los controles, dejo la maleta en el suelo y me lanzo a los brazos de uno de los chicos. Al levantar la mirada veo que es Josh, que me tira del moflete haciéndome reír. Lo abrazo con todas mis fuerzas, aunque acaba haciéndome cosquillas para que lo suelte, de broma.

Me despido de cada uno de ellos, prometiéndoles que me portaré bien y no haré ninguna trastada, ni a Ethan. Aunque bueno más bien intentarlo. Cuando pasamos los controles, les guiño un ojo y asiento con la cabeza.

—¡Era una broma!—exclamo con una sonrisilla.

Veo la cara de desconcierto de Jake mientras todos ríen. Emmett se acerca y creo que se lo está explicando porque de pronto me mira, bueno más bien me fulmina con la mirada, y coge su móvil. El mío comienza a sonar instantes después.

—¿Diga?—respondo con la voz más dulce que tengo.

—Cuando volvamos de las vacaciones de Navidad…prepárate, Diablillo—me advierte con voz siniestra.

—Te la debía por la piscina.

—Ya veremos—murmura—Disfruta de la nieve—cuelga sin darme opción a responder.

—Es hora de seguir, renacuaja—me insta, Edward.

—Claro, la nieve nos espera—me cuelgo la mochila y cojo la maleta antes de brindarle una amplia sonrisa.

Tenemos que esperar aún una hora hasta que llegue el avión, solo espero que no tenga retraso, no tengo paciencia. Eso de tener que esperar… uf lo llevo mal.

Creo que hasta ahora no me he presentado (soy algo despistada). Me llamo Bella Swan*, un apellido muy gracioso ahora que está de moda Juego de Tronos, que se le va a hacer. Al principio mis amigos me llamaban Bells, algunos aun lo hacen, pero la mayoría me dice Diablita o Diablillo. Todo por meterme en uno que otro lio y tener una mente algo retorcida, igual que mi sentido del humor.

Antes mis amigos también me decían Ángel caído, porque tengo cara de niña buena, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo… bueno se dieron cuenta de que era un diablillo disfrazado de ángel.

Mi mejor amiga ha sido la primera en llamarme Diablita, dice que es más corto que el otro. Me hacen gracia esos apodos, porque al final casi nadie me llama por mi nombre y si lo hacen… algo malo he hecho.

Soy de Forks, aunque con diez años nos mudamos a España, concretamente al sur, Córdoba, una provincia de Andalucía donde en verano hace bastante calor; pero solo hemos vivido allí seis años. Con 16 años volví a Estados Unidos.

Ahora con 21 años, vivo y estudio en la Universidad de Los Ángeles, California, junto a mi mejor amigo y compañeros de equipo. En estos tres años, nos hemos vuelto grandes amigos, como mis hermanos mayores, aunque a veces parecen niños pequeños.

Por lo general soy una persona bastante tranquila, callada e introvertida. No me suelo relacionar mucho, bueno cuando estoy sola, además soy bastante seria (eso no hay quien se lo crea de los que me conocen). Si no fuera por los chicos, creo que solo me juntaría con Ethan, porque eso de acerarme a la gente… casi que mejor que no.

—¿Bella?

—¿Si?

—¿Estas bien? Llevas desde antes de subir al avión inusualmente callada y con la cabeza en las nubes.

—Técnicamente…—miro por la ventana—estamos en las nubes. No me he dado cuenta de que ya nos hemos subido al avión.

—Técnicamente—imita mi tono—sabes a lo que me refiero—me da con el dedo en la frente.

—Estoy bien. Solo ando pensando.

—Tú y pensar no sois buena… ¡ouch!—le golpeo en el brazo antes de que acabe la frase—pero si es verdad.

—Idiota. Por una vez que no estoy pensando en jugártela en la nieve…—le doy la espalda y me cruzo de brazos.

—No te enfades, pequeña gruñona—me dice mientras me abraza.

Otro peculiar detalle, es que tengo mucho genio, porque tengo un carácter muy fuerte cuando me enfado, menos mal que ya lo controlo casi perfecto, sino rodaría más de una cabeza…masculina.

—Eres muy molesto, a veces—me giro y apoyo la cabeza en su hombro mientras bostezo.

—Duerme, aún nos quedan unas horas para llegar a nuestro destino—me echa su chaqueta encima.

—Te voy a usar de almohada sino te importa.

—No seas tonta, no molestas. Descansa, te avisaré cuando lleguemos.

No tardo en quedarme dormida, entre la fiesta y los exámenes finales de semestre, me han pasado factura, por lo que estoy más cansada de lo habitual.

Me despierto con la sensación de que estoy cayendo. Abro de golpe los ojos, pero Edward me tranquiliza, ya que solo estamos descendiendo para aterrizar. Miro por la ventana y veo todo el paisaje nevado. Por fin algo de paz y tranquilidad.

Cuando tomamos tierra, nos conducen hasta la sala donde está la cinta que contiene nuestras maletas, aunque nos retrasamos un poco en llegar porque me sentía algo mareada. Extrañamente cuando llegamos están saliendo nuestras maletas y no tenemos que esperar media hora, aunque técnicamente hemos esperado algo mientras yo bebo agua por el camino.

Entre risas y bromas, ya recuperada, junto con nuestras maletas nos dirigimos hacia la salida. Hay mucha gente esperando a sus amigos, familiares o gente de negocios. El estado de Vermont es bastante tranquilo, no muy grande. Creo que vamos a las afueras de Burlington, no lo tengo muy claro. Menos mal que Edward si sabe dónde estamos y a dónde vamos.

—¡Diablilla!

Miro hacia la gente que espera fuera y mi mandíbula casi se descuelga de la impresión. Detrás del cristal de llegadas se encuentran los chicos y Carlisle. _Oh, no_.

* _El personaje real se llama Chloe Dorne_

 **Muchas gracias a esas personitas que agregan esta historia a fav o la siguen, y tambien a las que me comentáis. Me pone muy contenta ver vuestros comentarios y las alertas que me llegan.**


	6. Chapter 4

El camino hasta el hotel, pasamos la noche en uno y mañana vamos a la cabaña, Bella se ha quedado dormida al poco de montarnos en el coche, después de haberse recuperado de la sorpresa. Creo que es la primera vez que conseguimos pillarla desprevenida y darle una sorpresa en condiciones.

Nos hemos dividido en dos coches porque los once no cabemos en el coche. La idea de este viaje ha sido de los padres de ella, ya que no iban a poder pasar la Navidad con ella. Se encargaron de alquilar el hotel, los coches y la cabaña en la nieve.

—¿Jake sigue dormida?—me pregunta Edward, mirando por el retrovisor.

—Totalmente. Se ve que está bastante cansada—le acaricio la cabeza.

—Ha dormido en el avión, pero se nota que estos últimos días de exámenes le han pasado factura—comenta entrando en el recinto del hotel.

—Ve despertándola, mientras nosotros nos vamos registrando en el hotel—sugiere Peter.

—Está bien.

Aparca Edward frente a la puerta del hotel y sale del coche junto con Peter, Jasper y Tony. Miro a la Bella Durmiente sonriendo, ha usado mi hombro como almohada, inconscientemente.

—Diablita, hemos llegado—le doy en el moflete y recibo un manotazo

—Déjame dormir.

—Vamos y duermes en la habitación del hotel, estarás más cómoda—le susurro mientras le desabrocho el cinturón—Además, Eward y los chicos ya nos están registrando en recepción.

—Está bien…—masculla abriendo los ojos—Pero tú me llevas.

Abre la puerta saliendo antes de que pueda contestarle. Sacudo la cabeza, divertido, cuando al salir la veo medio dormida apoyada en el coche. Es tan pequeña a veces. Viendo que está tan cansada, la cojo en brazos y quedándose dormida antes de conseguir dar tres pasos.

Se ha convertido en una gran amiga para todo el equipo, a pesar de las reticencias que hemos tenido al principio. Aceptar a una chica en un equipo lleno de tíos no es fácil, menos en uno de baloncesto donde ya nos conocemos todos, incluido Edward.

Ha sido una sorpresa descubrir cómo es ella realmente, ya que al principio apenas se ha relacionado con nosotros y solo hablaba lo justo, solo con el entrenador, no era Carlisle en ese entonces; y con Edward.

Ha pasado de ser una chica completamente callada y tímida, a un diablillo, en cuestión de meses. Aunque en estos tres años que lleva con nosotros se ha ido mostrando un poco más, sigue siendo bastante reservada y tímida, en algunas ocasiones.

No ha hecho muchas amistades durante estos años, que yo sepa, solo nos tiene a nosotros y un par más de su clase, pero eso a ella le da igual. Dice que no necesita a más personas, nos tiene a nosotros, a Ali y a unas amigas más, también porque si no tendría que acordarse del nombre de más gente y fechas importantes, demasiado engorro. Son buenas amistades, porque aguantan la gran distancia que hay al estudiar en diferentes lugares. Ellas en España y Bella en San Francisco.

Por otro lado, nos ha gastado de bromas… a cada cual peor o más ingeniosa, aunque nosotros no nos hemos quedado cortos. Siempre conseguimos espantarles a futuros pretendientes o cualquier chico que se acerca con mala intención. Pero alguno que otro ha conseguido colarnos. Hemos tomado represalias después, en caso de que le haya hecho daño, siempre ha intentado mostrar que no le afecta; a nuestra diablita.

Por ahí no pasamos, como por ejemplo el incidente con Jessica en la fiesta de Navidad de la universidad. Quitando ese incidente, fue una buena noche, con broma incluida, una buena. Supo aprovechar la oportunidad. Pocas veces bebo tanto como para no acordarme de partes.

Me sorprende siempre con esa mente tan retorcida que tiene a veces y sus ideas tan locas que luego pone en práctica con nosotros. Aunque también nos protege cuando ve o escucha algo que no le gusta.

Gracias a ella me libré de mi ex el año pasado, escuchó algo y pudo grabarlo para tener pruebas en contra de la chica. Así no liara nada cuando corté la relación, aunque Bella sabía que me haría daño, evitó que fuera a más y que la otra siguiera engañándome.

Sin embargo, viéndola dormir en mis brazos, no parece ni de lejos tan amenazante, más bien una chica adorable o como ella dice jodidamente adorable. El único momento del da en que lo parece, pienso divertido mientras me acerco a nuestros amigos que ya tienen las llaves de las habitaciones.

—Ya decía yo que esto estaba demasiado silencioso—comenta guasón Emmett.

—¿Se durmió la princesita?—pregunta Carlisle, detrás de Emmett.

—Princesita tu abuela—masculla ella, sobresaltándonos—Jake, hay demasiada luz.

—Lo sé, pequeña Lucifer. Estamos en recepción y ahora vamos para las habitaciones.

—Esta noche duerme conmigo—me la arrebata Emmett de los brazos, sobresaltándola.

—¡Ten cuidado!—exclamamos todos.

—No soy una jodida muñeca—gruñe abriendo los ojos—a la que podéis ir sorteando.

—Lo siento, dulzura—le sonríe Carlisle, dulcemente—Ya los conoces. Son unos brutos, normalmente.

—Sois todos iguales—bosteza, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Emmett, se le nota realmente cansada—Me da igual con quien duerma, mientras me llevéis ya a la cama…

Miro de reojo al recepcionista abrir la boca y quedarse blanco al escucharla, bueno todos menos ella nos percatamos del recepcionista. Soltamos una carcajada, divertidos, medio dormida es un punto.

—Vaya, vaya…no sabía que tenías tantas ganas de acostarte con nosotros—canturrea James, sonriendo malicioso.

—Técnicamente ya me he acostado con vosotros y… no me jodas, James.

—No soy quién te va a joder esta noche, cariño—le responde burlón.

—Panda de tarados, mal pensados—abre los ojos molesta y se intenta soltar de los brazos de Emmett pero él la mantiene quieta—me refiero a que me llevéis a una cama a DORMIR, o me voy yo sola. Aunque los brazos de Emmett son muy cómodos, prefiero una cama, no te ofendas.

—No me ofendo—dice despreocupado, como siempre, encogiéndose de hombros—Te entiendo, yo también tengo sueño. Chicos buenas noches, este bello demonio y yo nos vamos a descansar ya.

Estallo en carcajadas al escuchar el nuevo mote que le ha puesto a Bells, de hecho lo de diablilla se lo puso él un día después de un partido en el que se la jugó a uno del equipo contrario, pero no la pillaron.

Antes de que alguno podamos decir algo, ellos se alejan murmurando entre ellos. Veo por el rabillo del ojo como Edward pone los ojos en blanco mientras suspira.

—Creo que es hora de avisar a la GemeDiablita de que estamos en el hotel y llegaremos mañana a media mañana—sugiero jugueteando con la tarjeta de la habitación.

—Me parece bien—concuerda Edward, mientras nos dirigimos a los ascensores—Tú te encargas Jake y duermes con Christian.

—¿Por qué yo?—protesto, sonando igual que cierta persona.

—Eres el capitán.

—Eres el líder.

—Has llegado tarde.

—Llegaste el último.

Los fulmino con la mirada, ellos ponen su mejor sonrisa, pero no sirve de nada protestar cuando todos se han puesto de acuerdo. Lo peor de todo que me ponen con la persona más madrugadora.

—Como se te ocurra hacerme madrugar, te enteras—lo amenazo con el dedo, cortando su paso.

—Sí, mi Capitán—hace un saludo militar, riéndose—pero a las nueve en planta como todos.

—No madrugar y un pato…—mascullo para mí mismo.

—Ahora que lo pienso—suelta Tony cuando llegamos a nuestras habitaciones.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Sois conscientes de que vamos a pasar la Navidad con dos diablillos?

—GemeDiablitas, para ser más específicos—acota Edward con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, más interesantes van a ser estas navidades. Además, una persona más a quien tomar el pelo y picar—sonrío malicioso.

—Va a ser una Navidad para recordar—sacude la cabeza, Tony—Pero ahora vamos a sobar. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches—entramos todos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones.

Dejo la mochila en un lado de la habitación y me tiro en la cama, mientras que Christian deja sus cosas mejor organizadas. Es un maniático del orden, bueno también que yo un poco desordenado en algunos aspectos.

—¿Crees que Isabella esté bien?

—Claro—miro a Christian—¿Por qué lo preguntas? Esta con Emmett, no dejará que se duerma mal y como se descuide le sacará hasta sus más oscuros secretos—suelto una carcajada.

—Sabes por qué lo digo—me mira un segundo antes de seguir buscando algo en su equipaje—Lleva meses sin ver a sus padres y deseaba este viaje con ellos—sonríe ante algún pensamiento—Emmett es un oso de peluche con la niña.

—Lo sé, mañana les mandaré algún mensaje, por si hay posibilidad de que vengan.

—Voy a darme una ducha, tío. Ve llamando al otro diablillo. Seguramente esté preocupada.

—Vale. Me salgo a la terraza por si se alarga la conversación y tú quieres dormir.

Cada uno tira para un lado, aunque cojo la chaqueta porque fuera en la terraza hace bastante frío. Me siento en la sierra y le mando un mensaje a Eli por si está despierta. Cuando me dice que sí acompañado de un tarado, la llamo con una sonrisa.

—Hey, tarado. Un poco más y me llamas mañana cuando estéis llegando—dice enfadada aunque se nota aliviada.

—Lo siento, llegamos con retraso y hace media hora que estamos en el hotel, tarada—imito su tono—además se supone que es una sorpresa, no te puedo llamar estando ella delante, ¿o sí?

—Haces eso y entonces es para matarte. Espero que no se huela ni haya visto nada de esta sorpresa. Ya tú me entiendes.

—Aparentemente no sabe nada, por lo menos a ninguno nos ha comentado nada—comento mientras observo las vistas.

—Eso es algo bueno, creo. ¿A qué hora llegáis mañana?

—Lo que tardemos en llegar a Sugarbush, estamos parando cerca del aeropuerto de Burlington, relativamente. Supongo que hora y cuarto si no paramos.

—Está bien…—la oigo bostezar—pues hablamos mañana, bueno nos vemos. Avisadme cuando salgáis para tener toda la sorpresa lista.

—No creo que salgamos temprano. Descansa y buenas noches Ali.

—Buenas noches, Jake—dice antes de colgar.

Cierro los ojos sintiendo la brisa fría del invierno, no hay mejor época que esta. Entro a la habitación a oscuras, Christian ya se ha dormido y no quiero molestarlo. El día ha sido agotador, y mañana tiene pinta de ser bastante interesante. Por fin han empezado nuestras vacaciones de Navidad.

Dejo el móvil cargando y me acuesto. Me quedo dormido en el momento en que mi cabeza toca la almohada.

—¡Despierta, despierta!

Abro los ojos sobresaltado, por los gritos y el movimiento repentino de la cama, descubriendo a mi diablo personal, bueno diablita. Está zarandeándome, como si no hubiera un mañana, sin darse cuenta de que ya estoy despierto, ¿o tal vez sí?

—Para, para…Estoy despierto—digo con la voz ronca, de sueño.

—Pues mueve ese lindo trasero, que tenemos que desayunar para seguir nuestro camino hasta mi adorada nieve—empieza a saltar en la cama, cerca de mis piernas.

Me tapo la cabeza con la almohada, pero de pronto, un peso muerto cae sobre mí, sacándome el aire de golpe.

—¿Qué mierdas…?—me quito la almohada de la cabeza.

—No vale dormirse, si quieres en el coche—me dice una muy sonriente Bella, tumbada sobre mí y con la cabeza sobre sus manos.

—Está bien…—me giro y esta vez ella queda bajo mí—Pequeño travieso diablito, ¿qué haré contigo?—chasqueo la lengua, sonriendo torcidamente.

—Nada de nada, porque te tienes que duchar y bajar a desayunar—rueda hasta salir de la cama.

—Aguafiestas…

—No, no. Agua fría—me guiña un ojo y corre hasta la puerta—Por cierto, la ducha de agua fría, querido amigo—dice antes de huir de la habitación.

Sacudo la cabeza, divertido, mientras me voy a la ducha. Ya me cobraré las últimas bromitas que me ha hecho. La venganza es un plato que se sirve frío, como la nieve que ella tanto adora.

Una vez duchado y presentable, recojo mis cosas, guardándolas en la mochila y salgo de la habitación tras cerciorarme de que no nos dejamos nada. Cierro la puerta y me encuentro a nuestra chica apoyada en la pared, escribiendo en el móvil.

—Hey, Capitán. Pensé que no ibas a salir de esa habitación—engancha su brazo al mío, tirando—Vamos, tengo hambre.

—Mira que eres impaciente.

—Todos llevan una hora levantados y tú has tardado la vida en levantarte y arreglarte—hace una mueca graciosa—luego me acusan de dormir hasta tarde…

—¿Qué tal tu noche con el grandullón?—le pregunto, con un movimiento de cejas sugestivo y entramos al ascensor.

—Idiota—masculla por lo bajo, pero me mira sonriendo ampliamente—Fue maravillosamente bien. Dormí toda la noche del tirón, tuve un gran peluche al que abrazar—me guiña un ojo.

—Cuando se entere de que lo has llamado Peluche…—sonrío malvado mientras salimos del ascensor—No te escaparás.

—¡Boo Boo!—exclama de golpe y sale corriendo, miro al frente y están los chicos, aunque no sé a quién se refiere con ese mote de Monstruos S.A.

—¡Betty Diablita!—exclama Emmett en respuesta a ella, y la mandíbula de todos nosotros se descuelga de la impresión.

—¿Betty y Boo?—pregunta Edward, con la sorpresa pintada en el rostro.

—Es algo nuestro, no lo entenderíais—dice como si fuera lo más normal del mundo y nosotros locos—Pero ayer nos desvelamos y vimos Monstruos S.A y como aquí el amigo se parece a Sully, lo llamo Boo y el me llama Betty por la Betty Boom—termina de explicarnos con una "dulce sonrisa".

Todos nos quedamos callados y los miramos como si estuvieran locos.

—No sé qué os habéis tomado anoche, pero creo que necesitáis desayunar—dice Carlisle, apareciendo detrás de ellos—Así que vamos, se nos hace tarde.

—Vamos, vamos…—dice Emmett tirando de la diablita, ¿o al contrario? No lo tengo claro.

Desayunamos todos entre risas y bromas, tenemos un buen ambiente entre nosotros, lo cual es bueno para la convivencia. Una vez que ya estamos listos, volvemos a coger nuestras cosas, que dejamos en la recepción antes desayunar, y vamos a los coches, donde surge un problema: Bella quiere conducir un rato.

Al final le quita las llaves a James y se monta en el coche, cerrando la puerta un poco fuerte. Sacudimos la cabeza y nos repartimos en los coches. Carlisle habla con ella antes de montarse en el otro coche y parece que llegan a un acuerdo. Ella irá detrás del otro coche.

El camino pasa tranquilo, extrañamente no se queja por tener que ir detrás del otro coche ni por las veces que Carlisle, intencionalmente, va más lento. Aunque supongo que tiene que ver con que ella como ella conduce, ella maneja la radio, entonces ya va a su bola. Ella y música es una buena combinación. La música calma a las fieras.

El trayecto se pasa bastante rápido, nosotros charlamos de baloncesto porque nuestra diablita no habla para nada, excepto para tararear alguna canción. Pero estoy tranquilo porque en su cara hay una pequeña sonrisa, casi imperceptible, pero si te fijas bien, ahí está, escondida.

—¿Nerviosa?

—¿Por qué?

—Por ver el sitio donde nos vamos a alojar…

—Rodeada de nieve—termina Edward por mí.

—No exactamente. Porque ya estamos rodeados de nieve, el lugar de alojamiento…solo será un extra—sonríe por el retrovisor.

Sonreímos entre nosotros, aunque ella no se percata porque ha vuelto a centrar su atención en la carretera. Miro el reloj y el GPS, solo nos queda media hora de viaje hasta llegar a la cabaña y la sorpresa. Le mando un mensaje a la diablita mayor.

Cuando llegamos, Bella frena de golpe detrás del coche de Carlisle. Me mira con una sonrisa enorme, y tras quitarse el cinturón sale veloz. Nos miramos y salimos rápidamente del coche.

—¡Diablita! ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?—le pregunta Carlisle.

—¡Quiero elegir la mejor habitación!—le responde, parándose en la puerta.

—Creo que llegas tarde, esa la he cogido yo, Geme.

Veo cómo se gira lentamente y con la sorpresa y la incredibilidad, antes de soltar un grito de sorpresa.

—¡GEMEDIABLITA!


	7. Chapter 5

**La historia es mía pero los personajes de S. Meyer.**

No me puedo creer que ella esté aquí, en Estados Unidos. ¡En el frío! Supongo que esta es la razón por la que llevo más de una semana sin saber de ella. Esto y sus exámenes finales que empiezan o acaban en enero.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Bueno, tengo vacaciones de Navidad y aunque no puedo estar todas las fiestas aquí, me he venido hasta el día 26. He venido a verte.

—Genial—le doy un abrazo sonriendo.

A veces no hace falta que haya un océano de por medio para que la distancia crezca entre dos personas, porque incluso cuando la tienes al lado se crea el muro. No es cuestión de distancia, es cuestión de actitud.

—Bueno después de ver esta bonita escena, ¿podemos ir entrando? —sugiere James, con una mueca graciosa.

—Claro, vaya a ser que te hiele tu real culo—le responde Edward, dándole un golpe en la espalda y provocando las risas de todos.

Entro la primera, seguida de los demás, pero me quedo de piedra al ver a una chica pelirroja frente a la chimenea. Se gira al oír el ruido y lentamente aparece una sonrisa en su cara.

—¡Bombón!

—¡Rosalie! —me lazo a darle un abrazo.

—Estás más buena cabrona—me dice separándose para verme.

—Pues anda que tú, no te quedas corta, ese corte y el color te sientan genial—digo entre risas, no ha cambiado nada.

Ella se ríe conmigo hasta que se fija en el grupo que tengo a mis espaldas. Su boca se abre, literalmente, de la sorpresa.

—¡Ostia puta! ¿Quiénes son esos monumentos de hombres que vienen contigo?

Me quedo mirándola y estallo en carcajadas cuando al girarme observo la cara de sorpresa de mis amigos. Creo que no están preparados a otra persona sin filtro.

—Ellos son mis chicos, el equipo de baloncesto y mis amigos—digo entre risas, como puedo.

—Joder, están más buenos en persona que en las fotos que sales con ellos y que me mandaste—se engancha en mi brazo.

—Diablita, no nos habías dicho que tenías amigas tan guapas—se acerca James, con una sonrisa ladina—Por cierto, soy James, preciosa.

—Anabel, él es el idiota de James, le tira a todo lo que tenga tetas, con su rima incluida. Luego, aquellos son Edward, Jasper, Jake, Peter, Josh, Toby, Christian, Emmett y mi adorable entrenador, Carlisle—les voy señalando uno a uno.

—¡Hola! —la saludan todos con sus mejores sonrisas.

—Bueno, vamos a soltar las cosas y así podemos charlar mejor y esas cosas—sugiero, a lo que todos asienten de acuerdo.

—Bella, tenemos que dormir en parejas, no había una casa más amplia para tantas personas—dice Rose, mirando a todos.

—No pasa nada, se echa a suertes.

—Bueno, ya lo hemos hecho—interviene Carlisle, sonriendo.

—Eres mía hasta fin de año—me susurra Jake, situándose a mi lado—Te ha tocado dormir conmigo la primera semana—dice en alto.

—Anabel y yo dormimos juntas—dice antes de que yo me queje.

—¡Esto es una venganza! —exclamo señalando a Jake con el dedo.

—Realmente no, solo ha sido una bonita casualidad—sonríe malicioso—Esto fue acordado antes de tu pequeña broma.

—¿Qué broma? —preguntan Rose y Alice, curiosas.

—Nada, nada. No le hagáis caso, es muy bromista—salto delante de Jake.

—Le hizo creer que había pasado algo entre los dos por la noche cuando Jake estaba algo borracho—explica Edward, con tono aburrido.

Lo busco con la mirada y lo encuentro apoyado en la barandilla de las escaleras, con una pose casual. Piernas y brazos cruzados y un brillo divertido en los ojos. Será…traidor. Si no lo conociera tan bien diría que se le ha escapado, pero lo ha hecho para demostrarme que él también puede jugar y mostrar a mis amigas como han cambiado mis bromas.

—Serás...

Doy unos pasos hacia él, pero alguien me intercede. Antes de que pueda moverme o mover el cuerpo que tengo delante, me cogen y me echan sobre un hombro.

—Vamos a busca la habitación, Diablita. Luego lo matas si quieres—me dice Jake, dándome unas palmadas en los gemelos.

Como suele hacer siempre, ignora mis palabras y hace lo que quiere. Si yo soy cabezota, él tiene que ser el doble, sino no es feliz.

La segunda planta es muy amplia, está dividida en dos, porque en medio hay un espacio con una gran ventana y unos sillones con una mesita de café y una estantería. Jake nos dirige por el pasillo de la derecha hasta la última puerta, al fondo. Creo que no quiere que oigan mis gritos de terror mientras me tortura por la noche. Suelto una risilla solo de pensarlo.

—No quiero saber que ha pasado por tu cabecita, ¿cierto?

—Totalmente.

Entramos en una amplia, luminosa y acogedora habitación. En el centro hay una cama gigante, con mesitas de noche a ambos lados; frente a la cama, una chimenea y una tele de plasma colgada encima. Al lado de la puerta, hay una cómoda a juego con las mesitas, además hay un armario cambiador y al final de este una puerta que imagino que será el baño.

Jake camina hasta allí, sin soltarme, y entramos en un baño precioso y muy grande. Tiene una bañera casi tan grande como un jacuzzi, un mueble con dos lavabos y una ducha con hidromasaje, bastante amplia.

—Que pasada de lugar—murmuro, dándole unos golpecitos a Jake.

—Totalmente de acuerdo, Bells—dice volviendo a entrar en el cuarto y echándome en la cama—Espérate aquí.

—Claro—le hago el saludo militar y me vuelvo a dejar caer para atrás.

Me acomodo en la cama y suspiro cómoda. Esta cama está hecha para no salir de ella en una larga temporada. Me quito los zapatos con los pies y abrazo a uno de los cojines, haciéndome una bolita. Froto la cara contra él y sonrío mimosa.

—Pareces un gatito adorable, sino supiera que de adorable tienes poco, dulzura—me saca de mi ensoñación la voz de Edward.

—Shh, no molestes en mi nuevo santuario—le saco la lengua, mientras lo miro.

—Yo solo espero que la gatita no arañe por la noche mientras duermo—le sigue la broma Jake, acaba de entrar con las maletas.

—Ya veremos—me estiro a lo largo de la cama mientras bostezo—Ahora vamos a guardar la ropa en el armario.

—Vale, no tardéis mucho—nos señala a los dos—Hay que ayudar a preparar el almuerzo y tienes que presentar adecuadamente a tus amigas

—Sí, papá—le respondo a Edward, pero ya enfrascada en ir sacando la ropa de la maleta—Jake, me quedo con el lado derecho del armario.

—Vale, pero te quedas con los cajones inferiores de la cómoda—abre su maleta al lado de la mía, en la cama.

—Ya solo te falta decidir el lado de la cama y somos un matrimonio—le tomo el pelo mientras guardo la ropa en el armario.

Él simplemente sacude la cabeza, divertido y empieza a guardar su ropa en el armario y en la cómoda. Como yo termino antes aprovecho y me tiro en la cama, revotando levemente, observo como se mueve por la habitación. Amo y señor del lugar.

Lo observo acabar de guardar sus cosas, incluso la maleta en el armario, y se acerca a la cama con una sonrisa que no augura nada bueno. Se tumba a mi lado, pero rápidamente me encierra entre su cuerpo y la cama.

—¿Qué lado prefieres, Diablita? —me susurra en el oído—o mejor dejamos que pase lo que tenga que pasar y vemos donde acabamos—se me eriza el vello de los brazos.

 **Perdonen si ven alguna falta, espero que no se me haya colado ninguna. Bueno las cosas se empiezan a poner interesantes, como os habéis dado cuenta y además esta Bella no es como la original, aunque tiene algunos rasgos comunes, pero porque creo que todos tenemos un lado que no mostramos o lo hacemos muy poco. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me hacen muy feliz y la aceptación que está teniendo.**

 **XxX**

 **Lyd**


	8. Chapter 6

_—_ _¿Qué lado prefieres, Diablita? —me susurra en el oído—o mejor dejamos que pase lo que tenga que pasar y vemos donde acabamos—se me eriza el vello de los brazos._

—Chloe, vamos a preparar la comi… ¡Perdón! —exclama Ali y cierra la puerta al salir.

—Jake 1 Diablita 0— me susurra antes de incorporarse y luego arrastrarme con él—Vamos para abajo antes de que manden a la caballería pesada.

—Mierda. El suelo está frío y me vas a pagar eso que has hecho.

—Te lo debía por tu bromita del otro día—me da la espalda y me hace un gesto a su espalda—Súbete, el suelo de abajo estará más caliente que el del pasillo y este, por ahora.

—Gracias, Capitán—mascullo con doble sentido.

Bajamos las escaleras hasta el salón, pero no hay nadie, aunque oímos jaleo en la cocina. Cuando llegamos, nos quedamos parados en la entrada ya que no cabe ni un alfiler en la cocina. Saludamos, pero como hay tanto jaleo nadie nos oye. Suspiro, le tapo un oído a Jake y doy un silbido, captando la atención de todos.

—¡Dios, Bells! Me vas a dejar sordo—masculla Jasper, es el que está más próximo.

—Con todo este jaleo, no nos oís, así que…—me encojo de hombros—¿Qué vamos a comer?

—Nosotros ponemos la mesa mientras vosotros…seguís haciendo lo que sea que hagáis en la cocina—sugiere Jake.

—¿Por qué la llevas a caballito? —pregunta Alice, colándose entre la gente.

—El suelo está frío.

—¿Desde cuándo el frío es un problema para ti? —vuelve a preguntar.

—Nunca, pero si se ofrece, quien soy yo para negarme—le sonrío falsamente, me molesta que pregunte tanto.

Me tiro meses sin saber de ella y ahora se presenta aquí como si nada, como si todo estuviera bien, cuando realmente no es así. Se ve que no es solo la distancia física, un océano por medio, sino la distancia emocional también ha aparecido.

La gente no se entera que si ponen distancia más tomo yo, solo necesito un pistoletazo de salida para romper cualquier vínculo emocional, total, al final no sirve para nada. Es más fácil destruirlo que crearlo.

—Bueno moved el culo e id a ponerla—nos lanza el mantel y consigo atraparlo, aunque le da en la cara a Jake—Aquí en la cocina no pintáis nada.

—Claro, sub capitán—le responde con sorna—La cocina es toda tuya.

—Tira para el salón, no quiero ver al ogro cocinero—le insto, con guasa, a Jake, dándole en el hombro.

Jasper me da los cubiertos y las servilletas, mientras que a Jake le da el mantel, solo tiene una mano libre. Ríen al vernos, pero Jake frunce el ceño cuando al girar la cabeza ve que tengo los cuchillos y los tenedores en la mano.

—¿Quién es el listo que le ha dado los cuchillos?

—Yo—se señala Jasper—Alguno de los dos tenéis que llevar los cubiertos y tú tienes las manos llenas. Además, esta vez no hará bromas.

—Hombre, se me había pasado por la cabeza…—todos me fulminan con la mirada y levanto las manos—Es broma, es broma.

—Ay, bombón. Que vas a tener a Christian Grey esta noche en tu cama, si te portas mal—suelta Rosalie, tan tranquila.

Cruzamos nuestras miradas y estallamos en sonoras carcajadas, no puedo evitarlo. Rosalie tiene unas ocurrencias y salidas de tono…demasiado buenas. Como para no reír o llorar de la risa.

De pronto, me levantan del cuerpo de Jake y me pegan al pecho de otro. Miro hacia arriba, encontrándome con la cara sonriente de Emmett, y esos hoyuelos que me pierden.

—Como no queremos que el señor Grey, se tome tantas molestias para venir, te vienes conmigo que soy menos mandón y no tan exigente—le sigue la broma a mi sorprendida amiga y le quita el mantel de las manos a Jake—Nosotros ponemos la mesa, Bettylacia. (Betty+Anastasia)

Sin tiempo a que salgan de su estupor, se encamina al salón conmigo, sujetándome como si fuera un saco patatas. Le doy unas palmaditas en el brazo para que me suelte, pero me ignora totalmente.

—Boo, Boo. No soy un saco patatas, eh.

—Eres un saco mal pesado—me sonríe y se le forma un hoyuelo—Normalmente, los sacos pesan 50kg, pero tú pesas algo más, así que mal pesado.

—¿Gracias? —le hago una mueca.

Me deja en suelo y empieza a quitar las cosas de la mesa para poner el mantel, de paso yo pueda colocar los cubiertos. Nos miramos y sonreímos. Se mueve por el salón en busca de su móvil y pone música. Me llevo genial con él, somos muy similares en algunos aspectos, como por ejemplo la música. Estamos siempre escuchándola, incluso en estos quehaceres.

Damos varios paseos a la cocina para terminar de poner la mesa, a ver si esta vez no se nos olvida algo que colocar. Al acabar de colocar todo, vamos a la cocina a preguntar por la comida, pero nos dicen que aún queda unos minutos. Sonriendo como pillos corremos hacia el salón.

Me lanzo a por su teléfono móvil y sonrío victoriosa a la vez que conecto _Spotify_.

 **Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en subir el capítulo pero he tenido unos problemas con el pc y no he podido subirlo antes. ¿Qué les parece esta Bella? ¿Y los chicos? La semana que viene habrá otro capítulo, los estoy haciendo cortos para que me de más tiempo a ir escribiendo los capítulos y compartirlos con vosotr s :) Gracias por sus opiniones y por el buen recibimiento de la historia.**


	9. Chapter 7

**La historia es mía pero la mayoría de los personajes de S. Meyer.**

Me lanzo a por su teléfono móvil y sonrío victoriosa a la vez que conecto Spotify. Le brindo una amplia sonrisa y le doy al plano a la lista de reproducción. De los altavoces del móvil empiezan a sonar las primeras notas de Despacito. Dejo el móvil en la mesa y cogiéndolo del brazo, nos acercamos a la zona de la chimenea, que hay más espacio.

—Sí, sabes que ya llevo un rato mirándote

 _Tengo que bailar contigo hoy_

 _Vi que tu mirada ya estaba llamándome_

 _Muéstrame el camino que yo voy…_

Le canto a Emmett a la vez que me muevo a su alrededor, bailando. Me gusta los ritmos de esta canción, me gusta bailar, además. Le tiendo mi mano mientras muevo mi cintura, dejándome llevar por la música. No puedo evitarlo, cuando me gusta una canción me olvido de todo lo de mi alrededor y me pongo a bailar.

Me tira del brazo y me gira entre sus brazos, quedando pegado a mi espalda, bailando conmigo. Una gran felicidad me embarga, y lo miro contenta de que esté haciendo esto conmigo y no se quede solo mirando. Siempre es más divertido cuando puedo bailar con mis amigos.

Me devuelve la sonrisa y nos movemos sincronizados. Empiezo a reír porque como siempre me acabo adelantando al ritmo de la canción y él me tiene que frenar. Ríe conmigo cuando le hago una mueca. Llenamos el ambiente de un buen rollo y una felicidad…

 _—_ _Despacito_

 _Quiero respirar tu cuello despacito_

 _Deja que te diga cosas al oído_

 _Para que te acuerdes si no estás conmigo_

Me canta en el oído una estrofa de la canción, girándome de nuevo y pegándome a su pecho. Comenzamos una secuencia de pasos, en los que no se donde empieza él y donde acabo yo, estamos tan sincronizados que no dudamos. Cierro los ojos y me dejo ir con la música en sus brazos, disfrutando de la sensación de bailar feliz, solos él y yo.

 _Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito_

 _Nos vamos pegando, poquito a poquito_

 _Y es que esa belleza es un rompecabezas_

 _Pero pa montarlo aquí tengo la pieza_

Se separa de mí, obligándome a abrir los ojos, sujetándome de la mano me lanza adelante y luego me recoge, pero esta vez de frente. Bailamos pegados, moviendo nuestras caderas con movimientos de bachata y totalmente metidos dentro de la canción.

En ningún momento desviamos la mirada el uno del otro, es la recta final de la música y queremos aprovecharlo. Me separo de él y me muevo frente a él, luciendo mi cintura, perdida totalmente en las notas.

 _Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito_

 _Nos vamos pegando, poquito a poquito_

 _Hasta provocar tus gritos_

 _Y que olvides tu apellido_

 _Despacito_

Como dicen las ultimas estrofas de la canción, nos vamos pegando hasta que termina y acabamos abrazados, yo sin tocar el suelo. Engancho mis piernas en su cadera y estallo en risas, contenta.

De pronto, unos aplausos me sobresaltan, al girar la cara veo a todos parados y sonriendo también. Qué vergüenza. Escondo la cara en el cuello de Emmett, sintiendo las vibraciones de su risa.

—Joder que calientes os habéis puesto ahí—dice con guasa Alice.

—Yo no sé qué ardía más si Chloe, o la chimenea—comenta Rosalie, abanicándose cómicamente—si fuera lesbiana hubiera intentado algo contigo.

—Que suertudo nuestro Drake—le codea James a Jake—tienes todo ese fuego para ti esta noche…

—Frío no va a pasar el muchacho— mueve las cejas sugestivamente Jasper, terminando la frase de James.

—Cortad el rollo—Emmett me deja en el suelo—que al final os veo durmiendo a los tres en la nieve—sonrío inocente. Por cierto, ¿y Edward?

—Ha ido a abrir la puerta, porque han llamado—se pone a mi lado Emmett.

Nos quedamos callados a ver si escuchamos quién es la persona que ha llamado, porque que yo sepa no viene nadie más. Pero claro, que yo sepa…

—Encantado de conocerte, soy Edward…Es un placer conocerte…Cuantos más seamos más nos vamos a divertir—solo lo oímos a él, me pregunto si estará hablando solo.

Oímos unos pasos acercarse, seguidos de otros menos ruidosos, nos ponemos dispersados y charlamos un poco para que no se note que hemos estado espiando.

—¡Chicos! Tenemos nueva invitada—exclama entrando de la mano de…

—¡YUI-CHAN!

—¡Bella! —exclama a la vez que yo.

 **¿Hola? ¿Sigue alguien por ahí? Perdonen que haya dejado la historia tanto tiempo sin subir pero tuve algunos problemas con el pc y perdí lo que llevaba escrito. Me encantaría saber que opinan del desarrollo de la historia y de sus personajes. Espero que les esté gustando y os enganche. Prometo seguir subiendo esta historia. También os invito a otra historia que voy a empezar a subir,** ** _Perdicion_** **que por ahora solo está su Prólogo.**

 **Sin más me despido y gracias por leerme! :)**


	10. Chapter 8

**Aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo, he corregido algunos fallos del anterior, muchas gracias por hacerlos notar y que yo pueda ir corrigiendo. Como no tengo beta es un poco complicado, pero gracias por tomaros tiempo de leer y dejarme sus opiniones.**

 **Historia y algunos personajes míos, los demás son de SM.**

Abro los ojos sorprendida, ella está realmente aquí, no a través de la pantalla de mi ordenador. ¡Está aquí! No me lo puedo creer.

—¡LAURA! —corro hacia ella y la abrazo, apartando de un empujón a Edward—¡No me puedo creer que realmente estés aquí!

—Sorpresa—me dice, sonrojándose. Tan adorable.

—Oh dios mío, oh dios mío—exclamo como un loro sin dejar de abrazarla.

—Esto sí que es una sorpresa para todos—oigo murmura a Edward—¿Quién lo hizo?

—Nosotras—exclaman Alice y Rosalie, con unas amplias y orgullosas sonrisas.

—Menos mal que ella parece más tranquila que vosotras—suspira James, brindándole una sonrisa amistosa a mi amiga—espero que nos des algo de paz, chica.

—Eso es porque no la conoces, espera que coja un poco de confianza que verás…

—Por qué será que Bells y sus amigas no son normales…—masculla Carlisle, mirándonos atentamente.

—Os vamos a enseñar las delicias del K-pop…

—Pop coreano, que nos gusta a nosotras y un grupo que es impresionante llamado **BTS** —completa mi frase, a la vez que compartimos una mirada significativa.

—Ahora sí que se ha desatado el Infierno en la nieve—mascullan los chicos, comportándose como críos.

Nos juntamos las cuatro chicas, uniendo nuestros brazos y sonriendo ampliamente a los chicos. Mostrando un frente unido. _Oh seh_ , _el infierno se ha desatado para ellos, ya no estoy sola, ahora somos cuatro. Como dice el dicho, cuatro mentes piensan mejor que solo una._

 **Siento que el capítulo sea tan cortito pero espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Poco a poco vamos a ir conociendo a todos los personajes y pronto empezarán a ponerse interesantes las cosas por aquí u.u**


	11. Chapter 9

**La historia y algún personaje son míos, pero el resto son de SM.**

* * *

Tras la comida, muy entretenida, los chicos se ofrecen para recoger la mesa y así nosotras nos ponemos al día mientras ayudamos a Laura a instalarse y a deshacer su maleta. Ahora tiene sentido que ellas hayan cogido la habitación más amplia, son tres las que duermen aquí.

Charlamos sobre como les va a ellas en España, la universidad y esas cosas. Es una sorpresa agradable tenerlas aquí, sobre todo desde que estos últimos meses todo ha sido una locura en la universidad y en mi vida, en general. Ellas me cuentan todo, muy entusiasmadas, yo solo me limito a asentir y sonreír cuando es adecuado. Mas que todo porque cuando creen que no estoy prestando atención las veo intercambiar miradas.

Creo que se les ha olvidado el hecho de que soy bastante observadora, y ahora más por culpa de ciertos chicos. Me muevo hacia atrás y me apoyo en el cabecero de la cama, sonriendo con suficiencia mientras ellas se callan. Sé que tienen buenas intenciones, pero…me exasperan cuando dan tantos rodeos.

—¿Pasa algo, Bella? —pregunta Laura, acomodándose a mi lado.

—No sé, decidme ustedes. ¿Por qué no preguntáis directamente lo que queráis saber? —me río entre dientes—¿Qué queréis saber sobre mis chicos?

—Hombre, es una charla muy normal, teniendo en cuenta que vamos a pasar unos días con ellos—interviene Ali, mientras Rose le da la razón.

—Sobre todo, teniendo a esos tíos buenorros como compañeros de casa. Porque una cosa es encontrártelos por la calle y suspirar al verlos y otra vivir con ellos—se abanica de forma exagerada, lo que ocasiona nuestras risas—dan ganas de escaparse por la noche y hacer alguna travesura con alguno o con todos.

—Bueno, eso no es realmente difícil—me miro las uñas, ocultando una sonrisa maliciosa.

—¿Cómo?

—Bueno, mis queridas amigas—lentamente, voy sonriendo—Esta noche podemos organizar una pequeña fiesta para nosotros y así confraternizáis con ellos y que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

—Me parece una idea genial—dice a la vez Rose y Alice, chocando las manos.

—Una fiesta…—murmura preocupada Laura.

—No te preocupes, no será nada loco, además tenemos los sillones y sillas por si te molesta la espalda—le aprieto el hombro—Solo será una reunión de amigos, con música y algo de bebida y comida. Si alguien te trata o mira mal, le pateamos el trasero.

—Si es que tenemos que quererte, tía—se lanza Alice sobre nosotras, riendo.

—Siempre cuidándonos—se une Rose al improvisado abrazo—Pero ¿quién cuida de ti, pequeña cabezota?

—Quitaros de encima, me estáis aplastando—me remuevo, pero no sirve de nada.

—No pasa nada porque pierdas algo de pecho. No es justo unas con tanto y otras con tan poco—se cachondea Alice, mientras las otras dos ríen y se apartan.

—Iros a daros un paseo, pero con cariño—les digo con una mueca al levantarme—voy a dormir un rato, luego nos vemos.

—Está bien, descansa.

Salgo de la habitación y me voy a la que comparto con Jake. Por el pasillo oigo como los chicos aun no han terminado en la planta de abajo, sonrío. Una vez que entro, cierro la puerta y me tiro en la cama. Con toda la pereza del mundo, me meto bajo las sabanas, con un suspiro de felicidad me voy al mundo de los sueños.

Me despierto con una sonrisa, me encuentro bastante mas descansada que estos últimos días, sienta bien dormir siesta de vez en cuando. Me remuevo, pero un peso impide que me gire. Entre la oscuridad distingo creo que tres cuerpos durmiendo conmigo, lo que me confunde ya que me dormí sola.

Toco a la persona que tengo al lado, y descubro que son mis amigas. Solo espero que no sea muy tarde porque sino no podremos preparar la fiesta que les dije antes de hacer, y significará que le han usurpado la cama al señor Capitán. Sin hacer ruido, salgo de la cama y de la habitación y bajo hacia la cocina.

Me quedo asombrada al ver que ya ha oscurecido, parece que dormí mas de la cuenta. Entonces si todos están durmiendo… ¿Dónde está Jake?

* * *

 **Antes hubo un problema con el capítulo, FanFiction hizo de las suyas y no se leía bien. Disculpen las molestias.**


	12. Chapter 10

**La historia es mía pero los personajes son de SM.**

 **¡Nota tras el capítulo!**

* * *

Al pasar por el salón, veo que la chimenea está encendida, bueno ya queda poco mas que las ascuas. Me acerco para calentarme las manos, unos segundos, pero me sobresalto al ver a Jake durmiendo en el sofá, tapado con una pequeña manta. ¿Por qué no se ha acostado en el cuarto de las chicas?

Doy una carrera hasta el armario de la entrada y cojo una manta más grande y caliente. Vuelvo al salón y con cuidado de no despertarlo se la echo por encima. No quiero que se ponga malo y se le estropeen las vacaciones. Una vez que está bien tapado me doy la vuelta para irme cuando una mano me retiene del brazo.

Lo miro y él me mira, fijamente. Nuestras miradas se enganchan la una con la otra, como si fuera una guerra por ver quién aguanta más.

—Quédate conmigo.

—Hace frío, vete arriba, el cuarto de las chicas está vacío—le susurro, intentando soltarme de su agarre.

—No tengo ganas de moverme—me responde, con los ojos brillantes—Quédate.

—Está bien…—suspiro claudicando—Hazte a un lado.

En vez de hacer lo que le digo, para variar, tira de mí, haciendo que caiga sobre él. Pero sin darme tiempo a ponerme bien, nos gira y me deja atrapada entre su cuerpo y el respaldo del sofá. Original, capitán… se acomoda, me tapa y me abraza por la cintura antes de volver a cerrar los ojos.

Desprende tanto calor que parece una estufa, pero se siente tan bien…me da seguridad, bueno más bien él me la da. Se siente como en casa.

—Buenas noches, Bella…

—Buenas noches, Jake…—murmuro antes de caer dormida.

 _Horas más tarde…_

Me despierto cuando la luz empieza a molestarme. Como estoy tan calentita y cómoda, me subo la manta y me tapo la cara, para seguir durmiendo. Me siento tan bien, que no me quiero levantar aun porque seguro que es temprano.

Me vuelvo a despertar cuando oigo unos murmullos, que no se callan ni a la de tres. Aparentemente, se encuentran fuera de la sala, pero como está todo el silencio, se les oye desde aquí. Enserio, con lo que odio que me despierten así…

Abro los ojos un poco, pero la claridad del día me deslumbra y vuelvo a cerrarlos. Me giro y descubro que mi estufa personal ya no está, estoy durmiendo sola en el sofá. Gruño molesta.

Con toda la pereza del mundo, me incorporo y me apoyo sobre el respaldo del sofá. Miro hacia la entrada del salón y llamo la atención de los allí presentes.

—¿No hay otro sitio para hablar que no sea donde hay una persona durmiendo?

—Hay dormitorios para dormir, Diablita—se hace el sabiondo, James.

—Sí, bueno, tú sabes…—sacudo la cabeza, restándole importancia—Esa es la teoría, luego la práctica…

—¿Otra vez sonámbula? —aparece Edward, secándose el pelo.

Como siempre, mi amigo está guapo lleve lo que lleve, en este caso en pijama y con el pelo mojado, ha llegado secándoselo. Así parece incluso mas joven y salido de una revista. _Suertudo, tss_. Parece que ha salido de la cama a la ducha directamente…. Céntrate, Bella.

—¿Bells? ¿Estas con nosotros?

Sacudo la cabeza y les sonrío vacilante porque por una vez no tengo claro lo que me han dicho o preguntado.

Vaya manía de desconectar la tuya Bella, sobre todo recién levantada.

—Voy a darme una ducha. Necesito despertarme del todo—farfullo.

Me levanto rápido del sofá, con la mala suerte, como no; de que mis piernas se enredan con las mantas con las cuales me he tapado esta noche. Hago equilibrio con los brazos para no caerme, da igual si al sofá o al suelo, no quiero caer.

Enserio, por las mañanas soy un jodido desastre. Una muestra de ello es esta situación, que me voy para el suelo son poder evitarlo. No me he dado cuenta de las mantas enredadas en mis piernas, por mi prisa por salir corriendo.

—¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa? Te vas a comer el suelo antes de tiempo—me sujeta de la cintura Edward.

—Voy a desayunar, ahora bajaré a desayunar—miro a Edward entre la cortina de pelo que cubre mi cara—Gracias por salvarme de "comerme el suelo".

—Nos proponemos complacer, señorita Swan—me aparta el pelo de la cara y retrocede un par de pasos, sonriendo pícaramente.

—Deja las frases de Christian Grey. No te van para nada y no eres como él—le saco la lengua—¡Ay!

—Eso no lo sabes, pequeña diablita—sonríe ampliamente mientras se cuelga la toalla en el cuello, tras darme con ella en el culo—Disfruta la ducha—se marcha silbando.

—Si tienes complejo Grey, vete con Jake y os dais mutuamente—le señalo con el dedo—guárdate la toalla o la próxima vez no seré tan benevolente contigo.

Me doy la vuelta y me marcho escaleras arriba, aunque escucho a Edward murmurarle por lo bajo a James: Será sádica ¡Ja! No lo sabe él bien. Sonrío de mejor humor mientras cojo mi ropa y me meto en el baño.

* * *

 **Bueno, aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo. Espero que os guste, y como veis podemos observar como es la relación de Bella con sus amigos. Un poco peculiar, pero entre ellos se entienden jajajaja. Muchas gracias a esas lectoras que se toman la molestia de dejar sus comentarios y hacerme participe de lo que opinan. He creado un grupo en facebook llamado** _Desvaríos entre letras_ **por si os queréis unir.**


	13. Chapter 11

**La historia es mía y los personajes de SM**

 **Perdonen la demora, iba a publicar el viernes pero me surgió un imprevisto. Mejor tarde que nunca, ¿no?**

* * *

Mientras me ducho, recuerdo todos los buenos y malos momentos que he pasado con Edward desde que lo conocí. Siempre hemos sido inseparables, con nuestros más y menos, pero ahí hemos estado para apoyarnos, levantarnos…y como no, para gastarnos alguna que otra broma.

Tengo suerte de contar con alguien así en mi vida. A pesar de todas las trastadas que le he hecho a lo largo de los años, sigue ahí, aguantándome.

Tarareo una canción nueva de BTS, porque siendo sincera me encanta ese grupo y su música, aparte de ellos que tienen pinta de ser bastante majos. Por lo menos es lo que pienso después de ver sus directos y como se relacionan entre ellos y sus fans, ARMY. Este nuevo disco, LOVE YOURSELF Her, tiene algo que lo hace increíble, aparte de sus coreografías.

Me lio la toalla en el cuerpo y cuando me estoy liando la toalla en el pelo, la puerta se abre bruscamente. Me quedo paralizada en mi sitio, detrás la mampara de la ducha, durante unos instantes hasta que salgo de mi estupor.

—¿Quién ha entrado? —asomo la cabeza y fulmino la gran espalda.

—Lo siento, preciosa. Necesitaba lavarme los dientes y el resto de los cuartos de baño están ocupados. Pensé que este estaba libre.

—¡Maldita sea, Emmett! ¿No puedes esperar a que los otros desalojen los baños? —mascullo mientras me seco el pelo con la toalla.

—Tranquila, diablita. No me voy a asustar por verte desnuda—me sonríe pícaramente a través del espejo.

—¡Calla! Cualquiera que te escuche puede pensar mal, idiota—tiro la toalla al suelo y le tapo la boca.

Me quita la mano de su boca con facilidad, se gira y se me queda mirando fijamente. Aparto la mirada incómoda. Toda broma que ha habido se evapora y el aire se carga de una extraña tensión, tan densa como el vapor de agua que nos rodea.

En sus ojos ya no hay ese brillo juguetón que lo caracteriza, ahora están mas oscuros y serios, como si estuviera perdido en algún recuerdo desagradable. Sin soltarme, cierra el pestillo de la puerta para luego sentarme en el váter.

No entiendo muy bien que está ocurriendo, por qué ese cambio de actitud tan repentino. Pero sisé que confío al cien por cien en Emmett. Por el rabillo del ojo veo como recoge la toalla del suelo y que, tras sacudirla, la pone en mi cabeza. Comienza a secarlo con cuidado, quien lo diría al ver esas manos y esos brazos tan fuertes.

Después de unos minutos relajantes, por como me iba escurriendo el pelo, pasa a desenredarme el pelo, poniendo especial atención en no hacerme daño con tirones bruscos para quitar los enredos.

Me froto los brazos, el aire se ha ido enfriando y estar con solo una toalla, no ha ayuda demasiado con el frío.

—Levanta los brazos, Bella— _oh oh_. Eso no es bueno.

—Pero se me va a caer…

—Hazlo. Por una vez no repliques ante todo lo que se te dice.

Levanto los brazos con cuidado de que la toalla que tengo liada en el cuerpo no se caiga ni se abra por accidente. Una gran sudadera cubre mi cuerpo, tan grande que me podría servir de vestido. Lo miro y veo que solo lleva una camiseta de manga larga, menos mal, me hubiera sentido mal si se hubiera quedado sin nada y luego enfermara.

—Gracias, Emmett.

Él se limita a asentir y sigue con su tarea en un absoluto mutismo, pero soy incapaz de seguir callada. Necesito saber que es lo que ha producido un cambio tan brusco en mi amigo. Que ha pasado, pero él rompe el silencio.

—Nunca te haría lo que ese bastardo hizo contigo—deja lo que está haciendo y se arrodilla a mi lado, mirándome a los ojos.

—No… no sé de que estás hablando…—me tiemblo la voz ante semejante mentira.

—¡Con un demonio, Bella Swan! No te atrevas a mentirme, no a mí. Fui yo la que te encontré en esa fiesta, en esa cama con la mirada tan perdida…tan destrozada que no sabías quién eras, ni quién era. Fui yo quien tuvo que ver como retrocedías asustada.

Golpea la pared de la mampara con rabia, y yo trago saliva.

—Eso…eso me mató…—cierra las manos en puños, con tal fuerza que sus nudillos se vuelven blancos.

—Emmett…—le cojo la mano y se la abro—eso es…

—No te atrevas a terminar esa frase. No si valoras mi amistad—dice entre dientes—Sé que lo has mantenido oculto de los chicos y lo he respetado, pero solo has huido del problema, lo has ocultado como siempre.

—¡Cómo quieres que le haga frente a **eso** si no recuerdo lo que pasó en esa fiesta! —porque más bien no quiero recordar.

—Porque eso te está destruyendo, diablita—me intenta acariciar la mejilla y yo retrocedo instintivamente—¿lo ves? Porque ya no dejas ni que los chicos se acerquen demasiado a ti. Porque ya no eres la misma.

* * *

 **¿De qué fiesta hablarán? ¿Qué ocurrió en ella? Empiezan las** **incógnitas** **y los secretos... No os** **preocupéis** **, en dos semanas** **tendréis** **nuevo capítulo.**

 **Gracias a Yoliki, Rebe Marauder, LicetSalvatore, Lizdayanna, Lokip y Ale74 por dejar sus opiniones en los** **capítulos** **.**


	14. Chapter 12

**La historia es mía pero los personajes son de SM**

 **Capitulo beteado por Melina Aragon. Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)**

 **¡Gracias!**

* * *

 _Inicio de curso…_

Oficialmente ha empezado nuestro tercer año de carrera. Como era de esperarse también iniciaron las fiestas de las hermandades. Creo que es incluso una tradición.

Esta noche los chicos no vendrán, mañana tienen reunión con el entrenador porque en dos días hay un partido amistoso, hay que estar enfocados en eso. Por mi parte, solo iré un par de horas y volveré, porque, aunque no juegue oficialmente, también tengo que estar en la reunión. De cara al público soy la manager del equipo.

Aunque me encantaría jugar sé que no puedo en los partidos oficiales, así que me contento con hacer fotos con mi cámara. Aunque en los calentamientos previos al partido puedo hacerlo con ellos y nadie me dice nada. En los descansos, caliento en la cancha con los que se han quedado en el banquillo por si tienen que salir a jugar.

Volviendo al asunto de la fiesta, esta vez iré con mi pareja. Increíble, yo con pareja. ¡Ja! Lo gracioso es que a ninguno de mis amigos les gusta, pero no tienen las… narices de decirme el por qué. Así que aquí me encuentro, arreglándome en mi habitación.

Tras ponerme mi nuevo mono, me maquillo y voy en busca de Edward. De algo tiene que servir tener a tu mejor amigo como compañero de piso, ¿no?

—Edward… —canturreo, llamando a la puerta su habitación.

—Entra, pequeño diablillo.

Asomo la cabeza, sonriendo inocentemente. Entro y doy una vuelta sobre mí misma, espero su opinión. A ver qué dice.

—Digo yo que te pondrás una chaqueta, ¿no?

—Claro, por la noche refresca—le guiño un ojo—aunque me la quitaré una vez que lleguemos a la casa de la fraternidad.

—¿No te apetece quedarte aquí y hacemos un maratón de Harry Potter o Fast and Furious?

—Me apetece salir a bailar. Voy con Ryan, tranquilo. —Me acerco y le doy un beso en la mejilla—. Volveré pronto, no te preocupes.

—No me gusta ese tío, en serio. No sé qué le ves.

—Lo sé. Me puedo defender yo sola. Además, Kellan dijo que se pasaría a dar una vuelta por allí. Sabes que no puede evitar ir a las fiestas importantes del campus, aunque sea para dar una vuelta.

En ese momento, suena el timbre de la casa. Me doy la vuelta para ir a abrir, pero Edward me retiene y me señala mis pies. No me he acordado de que estoy descalza. Voy a mi habitación mientras él baja a abrir la puerta. Me pongo los tacones, cojo el móvil y las llaves y voy para el salón, poniéndome la chaqueta.

Al bajar me encuentro a Edward y Ryan, ambos con los brazos cruzados, la tensión entre esos dos es palpable incluso desde aquí. Termino de bajar y ambos me miran, cambiando la cara que tenían hace un momento.

Edward se acerca y me da un beso en la cabeza, me susurra que tenga cuidado con lo que bebo y me cambia las llaves por las suyas, son más fáciles de guardar. Solo tienen un pequeño llavero de la Torre Eiffel que le regalé hace años cuando fuimos a París.

—Vamos, Bella. —Me tiende la mano Ryan.

—Cuídala, Scott —le advierte mi amigo.

Vamos en silencio durante el trayecto en coche. El único sonido que hay es la música que suena en la radio. Ryan está bastante molesto, solo hay que ver como aprieta el volante hasta tener los nudillos blancos.

—Siento lo de Edward… —Me giro para verlo mejor—. Sabes que es un poco sobreprotector. Somos como…

—Hermanos —escupe la palabra—. Lo sé. Pero si no es él, es el otro y sino el equipo entero. —Bufa, sin dejar de mirar La carretera—. No llevamos ni uno ni dos meses para que sigan intimidándome.

—Mañana hablaré con ellos. — Apoyo mi mano en la suya—. Este finde los convenceré de que te dejen en paz. Total, vamos a estar viajando por un par de partidos.

—Prácticamente no ha empezado y ya estás empezando a irte el fin de semana. —Me suelta la mano para cambiar de marchas—. Fantástico... Simple y jodidamente fantástico.

—Sabes desde primera hora que si ellos viajan yo también voy. —Me cruzo de brazos a la defensiva.

—No entiendo por qué tienes que ir tú, si no puedes jugar con ellos.

—Porque soy la manager del equipo, además hago fotos mientras ellos juegan y yo juego en los partidos no oficiales, que se suelen hacer al día siguiente como entrenamiento y sin toda la presión que hay en los oficiales. ¡Yo sí juego!

Me mira por el rabillo del ojo, durante un segundo y sigue conduciendo sin añadir nada más.

—Genial —murmuro entre dientes, lo suficiente alto para que él lo escuche.

Vaya manera más agradable de empezar la noche, discutiendo. Al principio, tenía un pase porque estábamos en plena temporada y estaba todos los fines de semana, incluso entre semana, fuera por los partidos. Pero ahora…joder este mes solo tenemos esta salida, es como una toma de contacto, un calentamiento para cuando empiece la temporada.

Pero no, el señorito no es feliz sino discute porque me vaya un fin de semana a jugar baloncesto. Estoy cansada de que últimamente desprecie todo lo que hago con el equipo y para el equipo. Me gusta bastante pero mi paciencia tiene un límite, al que se está aproximando rápidamente.

Cuando empieza su temporada y viaja más que yo, no me he quejado en absoluto. Porque lo entiendo.

Llegamos a la fiesta, se me han quitado las ganas, nada mas apagar el motor del coche me bajo y cierro de un portazo. Me voy para la fiesta sin esperarlo siquiera, poniendo una falsa sonrisa en mi cara. Nadie tiene por qué saber mi mal humor.

Una vez dentro, voy hacia la improvisada barra donde pido una copa a la vez que busco con la mirada a Aria. Cruzamos una mirada cuando la encuentro y viene bailando hacia mí. Con una sonrisa sincera en su cara. Siempre sonriendo.

—¿Qué pasa, leona? Ya pensé que no ibas a venir por aquí. —Me da un abrazo, que le correspondo encantada.

—Voy a ver a los chicos, ahora vuelvo —me avisa Ryan, acaba de llegar—. Hola, Aria. —Se marcha sin agregar nada más.

—¿Qué mosca le ha picado? —Me mira interrogante y frunce el ceño—. ¿Otra vez os habéis peleado?

—La misma puñetera historia. —Doy un trago a mi copa—. Este finde tengo que viajar, el único de este mes.

—Me cago en todo. Habéis pasado medio verano viéndoos casi todos los días, ¿tanto le cuesta estar un fin de semana sin verte?

—Digamos que Edward puede que le haya calentado la cabeza en lo que yo terminaba de arreglarme. —Remuevo el contenido de mi copa, distraídamente.

—¿Sabes cual es el mejor remedio para olvidar todos estos dramas? —Engancha su brazo al mío y me arrastra hasta la "pista de baile"—. ¡Bailar con tu amiga y liberar toda esa energía que tienes!

Me rio a la vez que sacudo la cabeza, pero no discuto con ella. Han puesto una buena canción y la verdad es que me apetece mucho bailar con mi amiga. Es lo más divertido ya que mientras bailamos hacemos el tonto, saltamos y nos bebemos lo que nos quedaba de nuestras copas.

Pero nos da igual y seguimos bailando a lo nuestro hasta que nos cansamos y vamos a reponer el liquido que hemos gastado. ¡Qué sed! Caminamos hasta otra sala donde hay gente hablando y la música está de fondo. Nos sentamos en el primer sofá que encontramos vacío. Hemos estado bailando sin parar casi una hora. Madre mía.

—Vaya, pero si está aquí el dúo dinámico —dice alguien con una irritante voz que proviene de atrás nuestro.

—Se acabó la calma —gesticulo a Aria, que asiente con una cara de asco impresionante.

* * *

 **Buenas! Siento mucho el retraso a la hora de entregaros el capítulo. Pero estoy de exámenes en la universidad y me deja poco tiempo para escribir. Lo bueno es que para el siguiente capítulo... YA LO TENGO ESCRITO! Como veis aparecen nuevos personajes, que han marcado a Bella en su pasado y tal vez... ¿Tenga que ver con su presente? Espero sus opiniones y que disfruten de la historia.**

 **Si quieren charlar conmigo o leer adelantos pueden unirse a mi grupo de facebook:** www. facebook groups/ 160870157926049/ ? ref=bookmarks **Todo junto o pueden buscarlo por el nombre Desvarío entre letras.**


	15. Chapter 13

**La historia es mía pero los personajes son de SM**

 **Capitulo beteado por Melina Aragon. Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)**

 **¡Gracias!**

* * *

Hemos estado bailando sin parar casi una hora. Madre mía.

—Vaya, pero si está aquí el dúo dinámico—oigo una irritante voz que proviene de detrás nuestra.

—Se acabó la calma—gesticulo a Aria, que asiente con una cara de asco impresionante.

—Creo que entre venir vestida y desnuda no hay mucha diferencia, ¿verdad, Jessica? —le señala no tan sutil Aria.

—Si bueno, por lo menos vengo vestida para una fiesta no como…

—Controla esa boca—me levanto, poniéndome frente a ella.

No soy excesivamente alta, pero con tacones mido diez centímetros más, en comparación a ella que es más baja. Con personas como ella no me importa imponerme, aunque sea con mi altura.

—Si tú crees que vendiéndote así es venir adecuada para una fiesta…—dejo la frase colgando en el aire.

—Yo no me acercaría a ella ni con un traje anticontaminación—dice una voz a nuestra derecha.

—No sabes lo que te pierdes—echa su pelo hacia atrás y se marcha con la cabeza en alto.

—Hola, Emmett—pongo los ojos en blanco—diría que es una sorpresa verte aquí, pero ambos sabemos que sería una gran mentira.

—Oh, preciosura, ¿me estabas esperando? —se lleva la mano al pecho, con una mueca exageradamente dramática.

—Igual que la cucaracha espera a que la pisen—le respondo, con una sonrisa arrogante.

—No te preocupes precioso, yo si te estaba esperando—le guiña un ojo Aria.

—Por fin alguien que me muestra algo de cariño—de un salto se sienta a su lado, apartándome a mí.

—Como sobro en este cuadro tan bonito, voy a aprovechar e ir al baño. Con vuestro permiso—hago una reverencia, sonriendo con burla.

—Ten cuidado—me advierten los dos—Hay muchos borrachos ya.

Sacudo la mano, restándole importancia, solo voy al baño, no a un oscuro y peligroso callejón. Aprovecho para refrescarme en cuanto uno se queda libre, aunque he tenido que subir a la segunda planta. Tanto bailar me ha pasado factura y estoy muerta de calor.

Cuando salgo, alguien me tapa la boca y me mete en una habitación continua. Pataleo intentando soltarme, pero no lo consigo, y acabo dentro de una habitación casi completamente a oscuras. El reflejo de luna consigue traer algo de luz, pero la mayor parte está en penumbras.

Mi corazón va a mil por hora, parece que se me va a escapar del pecho. No puedo moverme, me siento bloqueada, sin aire. Mi mente se ha quedado en blanco, no puedo pensar con claridad.

Tengo un nudo en la garganta que amenaza con dejarme sin aire y mandarme a la inconsciencia. Empiezo a hiperventilar, tengo que concentrarme, intentar liberar y salir corriendo de esta habitación. Pero una mano comienza a viajar por mi cuerpo, me tenso visiblemente y aprieto las manos en puños.

Siento una respiración al lado de mi oído y como apesta a alcohol. Gran cantidad de alcohol. Me dan arcadas, pero su mano presiona más fuerte mi boca.

—No se te ocurra gritar, preciosa, o cualquiera nos puede encontrar en una situación comprometedora. No queremos que el juego acabe tan pronto, ¿no? —asiento aterrorizada.

Muevo los pies lentamente, necesito saber que rango de movimiento tengo. Es hora de reaccionar y rápido, ya que no puedo gritar.

—Me has tentado demasiado esta noche cuando bailabas con tu amiguita—me da un repulsivo y baboso beso en el cuello. Me remuevo con más fuerza—Pienso que eres una pequeña calienta pollas a la que gusta, no, le encanta jugar con los tíos y luego nada.

Mascullo contra su mano, negando tal acusación. Maldita sea, yo solo he estado bailando con mi amiga, no es mi culpa si los tíos tienen un cerebro de mosquito y para ellos es todo sexo. Las tías también tenemos derecho a bailar con nuestras amigas, tranquilas, sin tener que preocuparnos de que unos imbéciles estén al acecho.

Algunas lagrimas se me escapan, de miedo e impotencia, quiero salir de aquí. Necesito salir. Me estoy agobiando demasiado, me estoy agobiando en esta situación.

—¡Cállate, zorra! Todas sois iguales, buscando jugar para luego mandar a paseo—presiona con más fuerza su mano en mi boca, mientras la otra se intenta colar por mi ropa—Pero ahora vamos a jugar juntos.

Eso consigue que reaccione, me remuevo con furia, no voy a dejar que un borracho, ni nadie, se aproveche de mí. Tengo que intentarlo como sea.

Muerdo con fuerza su mano, la que me mantiene callada. Me aparta de un empujón hacia delante, maldiciendo. Noto el sabor metálico de la sangre en mi boca y escupo asqueada.

—Maldita estúpida, ¿qué coño crees que estás haciendo?

La luz se enciende, deslumbrándome momentáneamente, pero me pongo en pie con celeridad. Sorprendida, descubro que el borracho no es otro que Laurent, amigo y compañero de equipo de Ryan. Está tan borracho, y drogado, que ni siquiera me reconoce.

Se abalanza contra mí, pero me aparto de un salto, tras hacerle una zancadilla. Sus reflejos son demasiado lentos, casi nulos, mientras que los míos están funcionando al cien por ciento.

Aprovecho su caída, la adrenalina me recorre todo el cuerpo, y le doy una patada a su entrepierna. Respiro agitadamente, cogiendo grandes bocanadas de aire, dejo que la rabia invada todo mi cuerpo y domine mis acciones.

Me dejo caer a su lado y le empiezo a propinar puñetazos, me da igual donde le doy, solo quiero causarle el daño que me ha podido hacer a mí o a otra chica. Está tan ido que no es capaz de defenderse apenas.

Le cojo la cara con las manos, logrando que, entre la sangre que tiene en su rostro, me mire y le espeto:

—Mírame bien, imbécil. Si vuelves a hacer esto a otra chica, te daré tal paliza que no saldrás del hospital en una larga temporada—le suelto la cabeza con fuerza, dejando que se la golpee con el suelo—Por cierto, soy Chloe Hane.

Me levanto temblando como una hoja, toda esa adrenalina y esa rabia que he tenido se ha ido de golpe, dejándome vacía, débil.

Me tambaleo hasta la puerta, donde me apoyo para no caerme. Respiro grandes bocanadas de aire para tranquilizarme y poder salir de esta habitación y aparentar que todo esto no ha pasado. Salgo y cierro la puerta con decisión.

—¿Isabella? ¿Qué pasa?

Me sobresalto y doy un brinco, veo que solo es Kellan que viene en mi dirección. Suspiro, aliviada y pongo una falsa sonrisa en mi cara, no quiero que sepa lo que ha pasado. Es lo mejor.

—Me equivoqué de puerta y bueno…—aparto la mirada, intentando aparentar estar avergonzada—descubrí algo privado que no debería haber visto. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Tardabas demasiado y también iba al baño de paso.

—Estupendo. Te espero con Aria en los sofás—le hago una seña y me voy rápidamente.

Lo que él no sabe es que no voy con ella, sino que voy en busca de Ryan porque me quiero ir cuanto antes de esta fiesta. Lo busco por los salones, como no lo encuentro me dirijo hacia la cocina. Como no, está la tarada de Jessica con él, coqueteando descaradamente con él. Pero ahora mismo no tengo los ánimos para tratar con ella.

—Ryan, vamos.

—¿No ves que está hablando conmigo?

—Me importa una mierda. Ve a restregarte por ahí con otro que no tenga novia—tiro del brazo de mi novio.

Me fulmina con la mirada, pero se marcha sin decir nada más. Miro a mi novio y este me observa con una sonrisa.

—Me encanta cuando te pones territorial.

—Quiero irme a casa, no me encuentro bien—le digo, ignorando la estupidez que ha dicho.

—Pero si solo llevamos un par de horas, tres a lo sumo.

—Perfecto. Quédate con la zorra barata, yo me iré en un taxi—le espeto a la vez que le suelto y dándome la vuelta.

—Te llevaré—me sujeta el brazo—Prefiero saber que llegas bien tu casa. Así tu perro guardián no gruñirá.

Recogemos nuestras cosas y nos vamos hacia el coche. Estoy tan ansiosa de poner distancia con esta fiesta, que ni siquiera lo espero. Me meto en el coche una vez que lo abre y espero a que él entre.

El ambiente se vuelve tenso conforme los minutos van avanzando. Pero realmente no quiero hablar, solo llegar a casa, darme una ducha y meterme en la cama. Aunque sé que debería contárselo…no sé cómo hacerlo.

—¿Qué ha pasado en la fiesta para que quieras irte tan pronto?

—Me encuentro mal y no estaba cómoda—le respondo, mirando por la ventana, temblando levemente.

—Maldita sea, Bella—prende la calefacción—Has llegado más blanca que un jodido fantasma.

—Ryan…

—Dime-qué-ha-pasado—masculla, apretando el volante.

—¡Que tu querido amigo Laurent casi me viola! —escupo, mientras las lagrimas caen libres por mi cara.

—¿¡Cómo!? —me mira directamente.

—Lo que has oído…

—Pero eso es…

—¡CUIDADO! —grito cuando un coche circula hacia nosotros a gran velocidad.

Veo todo a cámara lenta. Ryan da un volantazo para esquivarlo, pero ese coche golpea el nuestro. Mi novio pierde el control del mismo y yo grito asustada, porque, aunque intenta controlarlo, no lo logra.

Lo último que siento es un gran golpe que sacude mi cuerpo, provocando que mi cabeza vaya hacia delante, sacudiéndose fuerte.

Todo se vuelve borroso, a ratos la oscuridad me rodea, en otros veo a Ryan hablándome, pero no escucho nada, solo un pitido muy molesto. Sin embargo, puedo leer sus labios: No cierres los ojos, Bella. Creo que grita, se le hincha la vena del cuello, pero no puedo estar segura.

No puedo evitar no hacerle caso, me duele mucho todo el cuerpo, la cabeza me va a explotar y mis ojos se cierran. Me pesan demasiado. Creo que le sonrío, pero no estoy segura, antes de sumergirme en la inconsciencia.

Ese lugar donde nada duele, donde no ocurre nada.

* * *

 **Siento mucho haber desaparecido durante un mes, pero mi pc se rompió y tenía todo dentro de él. Por suerte ya se ha podido arreglar y estoy de vuelta. Por la tardanza les traigo un capítulo más largo. ¿Qué opinan? ¿Qué pasará ahora? Este capítulo es un viaje al pasado, a los recuerdos de Bella de lo que ocurrió en esa fiesta.**

 **Si quieren charlar conmigo o leer adelantos pueden unirse a mi grupo de facebook:** www. facebook groups/ 160870157926049/ ? ref=bookmarks **Todo junto o pueden buscarlo por el nombre Desvarío entre letras.**


End file.
